Endure
by FireKali Chaos
Summary: [TyKa Complete!] A scholarship to a new BBA university reunites old friends, rivals, and loves. Romance, pure and simple! Please RR!
1. Prologue

**Authoress' Notes:** Here I go again! A new story from Kali (& muses!) so hold onto your seats, folks! Just a few things you need to know…

a) All characters in this fic will be 17 ;

b) I'm making Zeo a cyborg rather than a robot (kind of like Tala) because I didn't like v-force one iota;

c) This fic will seem somewhat familiar to some people because I'm using some of my old OCs and settings from an old, deceased series _watches funeral pyre burn brightly while grinning evilly_ but don't be fooled! This is a NEW fic. _gets out marshmallows to roast over pyre_;

d) I'm starting after hated v-force and pretending beloved G-Rev hasn't happened (because I haven't seen all of G-Rev yet) though you may encounter G-Rev characters (i.e. Hiro/Jin of the Gale).

I intend this to be a love story, pure and simple. I know everyone is probably expecting some enormous, elaborate plot or something (_Caitlin: since this is Kali we're talking about)_, but not this time. I have nothing of the sort planned. I need a break from all that plotting! Also, this fic isn't necessarily going to be a happy one, though I'm going to try my best to add as much humour as possible. Blame it on the stress of classes. _Dryad: You talk too much, Kali! Get on with it! _ _(sweatdrops)_ Getting...

**The 411:** Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary are all still in Bay City. Max went back to the USA. Rei went home to his village. Kai disappeared…again. The St. Shields have gone home. Team Psychic has gone to work for the BBA, continuing to travel a lot in the process. Zeo was taken under the BBA's wing and his father, Dr. Zaggart, was arrested and jailed, though Zeo frequently visits him.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, adult language, angst, & probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I only own any OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:** TyKa, Rei / ?, Max / ?, Kenny/Hilary, Lee/Mariah, Tala / ?, others TBA.

**Summary:** A scholarship to a new BBA university reunites old friends, rivals, and loves. Romance, pure and simple!

* * *

**__****_Endure _****__**

**Prologue:**

Kai

It was raining again. Droplets of water fell from the sky in torrents, making it hard to see beyond the window any great distance. Dark grey clouds filled the sky, the wind howled and blew the rain around with its force, and bright flashes of lightning illuminated everything for a mere second then were followed by a deafening crack of thunder. All in all, a typical – but no less beautiful – summer thunderstorm.

A seventeen year old boy lay on his side on his bed, his dual-shaded, slate-blue hair flopping into his eyes – twin orbs of bloody crimson flame that could burn one to the bone or freeze one solid with a look, depending on his mood – watching the weather blankly through the huge, open-curtained windows of his bedroom. He loved the rain, especially thunderstorms such as this. He loved them for various reasons, such as the power and majesty of them, the way the colours of the world changed so dramatically, becoming more intense somehow – clearer and cleaner. How the rain would wash away the dirt and grime and dust to make everything gleam. How it smelled of ozone, that wonderful freshness of the outside world during and after the storm was done. And how beautiful, warm, and bright the sun was when the clouds disappeared once more or the way the light of the moon shone softly accompanied by twinkling starlight in a night sky.

But the real reason he loved these storms so very much was because of a memory – a remembrance of another teenaged boy so unlike himself or anyone else he'd ever met. This boy had long blue-black hair perpetually tied back in a ponytail and partially hidden under a ball-cap he wore backwards nearly all of the time and that fell into his gorgeous, emotion-filled midnight blue eyes that held a hint of silver in them. A boy who had been (the last time he'd seen him) just as muscular as he was, yet had been of a smaller, leaner figure than he had been and with a darker skin tone than his own pale self. A boy with a magnetic personality and emotions that were as stormy as his eyes. A boy who was stubborn as a mule, sometimes thick-witted, and sometimes incredibly quick to catch on, who was a friend to all and unapologetic for being himself, no matter how much others might dislike him. A teen with a voracious appetite, an exuberant laugh, and a mischievous spirit. A teen who had given him acceptance, shown him courage and friendship, taught him how to _live_ rather than exist, and who had saved his life and sanity several times over, a champion in many ways…

A teen named Kinomiya Takao. 'Tyson' to his friends and family.

And the one remembering Tyson? His name was Kai Hiwatari, team captain of the World Champion Beyblade team, the Bladebreakers.

Kai sighed and rolled over onto his back, flexing his fingers and wriggling them cautiously. They were still a bit stiff from being unused and immobile for so long. He'd just had the splints and whatnot removed a couple of days ago. It had been a relief to have his hand back.

He looked over at the door when a firm knock sounded and called, "Come in." A tall, thin, greying man in a butler's suit pushed open the door and walked in. "What is it, Gregory?"

"A rather large letter has been delivered for you, Master Kai. I noticed it is from the BBA and was sure you would want to see it immediately." The old man answered, approaching the bed as Kai sat up and moved to sit on the edge, accepting the manila envelope Gregory handed him.

"Thank you, Gregory." Kai studied the envelope and set it aside as the butler made to leave him alone again. "A moment, Gregory, if you have one."

The old man turned and gave a short bow. "Of course, Master Kai. Did you need something?"

"No." Kai smiled faintly. "You do too much around here as it is."

"I just do my job, Master, Kai." Gregory replied, sounding a little confused. Kai nodded and stood up, his black silk pyjamas settling into place.

"Yes, I know. I don't think my grandfather really appreciated it, either. But I do."

The butler blinked at him in startled surprise. "Why…thank you, sir."

Kai waved it off. "I just wanted to ask you something, Gregory, if I may?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Walk with me, Gregory." Kai walked out of his bedroom, the old man walking one step behind him and off to the side, following his employer as the teen wandered along the silent, abandoned halls of the Hiwatari family mansion. "All this…stuff and the place still seems so empty. Lifeless, even."

"Sir?"

Kai shook his head at the concern in Gregory's voice. "Sorry. Just feeling pensive, I suppose." He stopped in front of a pair of large oak doors and reached out to turn the handle and push one open before stepping across the threshold. "This room was grandfather's domain. I was never to come in here unless invited – which of course never happened." The teen flicked on the lights and gazed around at the rows upon rows of books and manuscripts lining the walls around him. "Now that he's gone, Gregory, it's time things changed around here."

"Things have changed, sir. Haven't they? You've liquidated most of your grandfather's estate and paid off all his debts. You have freed those children still at the Abbey and given them a new chance at life. Boris has gone to prison and they've thrown away the key." Gregory watched Kai move slowly around the room, studying the books with interest. "You should be very proud and pleased of all you've accomplished, Master Kai."

"Perhaps. Ironic that Voltaire died in a car accident rather than old age or even one of his many enemies murdering him."

"Yes, well, he nearly took you with him. It's a miracle you survived, Master Kai. I would never speak ill of my employer, especially after working for your family for nearly 45 years, but…" Gregory hesitated.

"It's alright. I understand. What I don't understand is why you stayed. What kept you here when all the other servants that I can remember changed so frequently?" Kai asked, turning to him.

"Why…_you_, of course, Master Kai." He replied proudly, standing as straight as he could. Kai stared at him in surprise, completely floored.

"Me?"

"Yes, sir. A member of my family has served as a butler and manservant to the head of your family for over three hundred years. It has been my honour and privilege to continue that tradition." He hesitated again and Kai gestured at him to take a seat in one of the oversized, pre-Russian revolution leather arm chairs and join him. Gregory sat obediently. "Thank you, sir. I fear I am not as young as I once was."

Kai sighed. "Me either. Speak freely, Gregory, please. I am not my grandfather."

"No, sir. You are not and I am very grateful for that. I have always tried my best to keep the promise I made to your mother so long ago to take care of you and protect you as best I could when your father died and she fell ill." Gregory folded his hands solemnly. "God rest their souls."

"Promise? What promise?" Kai had never heard much about his parents – knowing his grandfather, that was no real surprise.

"Your father died shortly after you were born, as you know. Then your mother fell ill and was unable to watch over you as much as she wished. She tired so easily." Gregory looked so sad as he remembered the past and Kai felt his heart clench, though his expression remained impassive. "She had never gotten along well with Master Voltaire, no matter how she tried. He didn't think she was good enough for your father."

Kai nodded. "I'm not surprised. He was a racist old bastard – not to mention a stuck up snob."

"Um…yes, sir." Gregory coughed. "She knew you would need someone to watch over you when she was gone. Your father was the only one who could stand up to Master Voltaire and with him gone, you were vulnerable. Your grandfather gave me the task of taking care of your mother until she passed on and I made a vow to her that I would look out for her son as best I could. And that's what I have done."

Kai stood up and went over to him, shaking his head when Gregory went to get up. "No, sit." He knelt in front of the old man and took his wrinkled hands in his. "Thank you, old friend. I can never repay you for all that you've done. I hope that you and your family will stay with me and help me to rebuild the Hiwatari name."

"It would be our honour and a pleasure, Master Kai." Gregory responded, his entire expression lighting up. Kai patted his hands a final time and headed for the door.

"I'm going to bed, Gregory. Whatever you have left to do this evening can wait. Take the rest of the night off and inform the staff that they can go home to their families."

"Certainly. Thank you, sir."

When Kai was gone, the loyal man allowed himself a sniffle and wiped away a few stray tears. "You would be so proud oh him, madam. He has become a fine young man. A true Hiwatari." Gregory spoke softly, wishing the spirit of Kai's mother could hear him.

Who knows? Perhaps she could.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was still raining when Kai returned to his bedroom, pulled back the covers on his bed, and crawled in. Leaning against the headboard, he picked up the manila envelope and opened it up with mild curiosity. Kai dumped the contents out onto his lap and picked up the accompanying letter printed on high quality paper with the BBA letterhead and logo across the top.

Kai read the letter, stopped in shock, and had to re-read it three times to let its contents sink in and to make sure he was getting it correctly.

He set aside the letter and dug though the pile of pamphlets and the forms it had come with until he found one special piece of paper in particular – a voucher that would be redeemable for $15,000 if he decided to accept the letter's offer.

Amazed and feeling a little light headed, Kai put everything on his bedside table and lay back down after turning off his lamp. He stared up at the ceiling a bit dazed. The letter was making him an offer he'd never expected, hadn't even considered a part of his future yet – not so soon after dealing with his grandfather's estate and healing from the accident.

It was an opportunity, he decided, to finally be able to do something with his life as _he_ wanted, the chance to start over again.

With the possibilities running through his mind, Kai curled up under the covers and fell asleep, allowing himself for the first time in his life to dream big for himself and not for what anyone else wanted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tyson

"Tyson? Tyson are you out here?"

A blue haired teen continued to sweep the dojo's walks and pathways, ignoring the voice calling his name. He just wanted to be alone for a while, after being constantly surrounded by people all day, people who had come to pay their respects to his grandfather and say goodbye. Some he knew, others he didn't, yet with the crowd around him he still felt so alone now. Despite the people inside, the Kinomiya dojo felt empty and lifeless without his Gramps and the energy he always seemed to exude.

"Oh! There you are." A tall, young teenaged girl stepped out from around a corner and watched him continue to sweep. "It was getting rather stuffy in there, wasn't it?" Her wine-brown eyes were filled with compassion and sympathy.

"Hil? Did you find…oh. You did." A shorter teen boy with brown hair that flopped over his eyes appeared next to the girl. "How are you, Tyson?"

"Tired." He sighed and went to put away his broom. "I just had to get out of there for a while, Kenny, you know? I couldn't stand to hear one more 'I'm sorry for your loss' or 'he was a good man.'" The other two teens followed him silently and waited as he put the broom away and picked up a watering can, taking it to a rainwater barrel and filling it so he could water the potted plants and his grandfather's beloved bonsai trees. "Besides, there's no one else to look after everything around here any more but me. Gramps would have knocked me senseless with his kendo lance if I let his trees get dehydrated." Tyson had to stop and put the watering can down at the thought and he sniffled.

"Oh, Tyson…" Hilary went to him immediately and placed her arm around his shoulders, drawing him away and over to sit on a bench beside the koi pond. He sat heavily and buried his face in his hands, leaning forward slightly with his elbows resting on his knees to do so. Hilary sat on one side of him and Kenny on the other. "I wish I had something I could say to make you feel better…"

"Thanks, Hil. I appreciate it. I just…feel so alone now." Tyson tried to explain.

"You're not, though, Tyson. You have the Chief, and me, and what about your Dad and Hiro?"

The grieving teen shrugged carelessly. "You and Kenny have your own lives together, Hilary. And Dad has his archaeology that he'll go back to eventually. Hiro…he'll go away again, too. He's too much of a wandering spirit to settle here." He leaned back and stared up at the stars that were just beginning to twinkle overhead as the sun disappeared on the horizon. "I'm all that's left."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kenny finally spoke up. "For right now, when you need us, Tyson, we're here with you. Any time you need us we'll be here."

"Yeah." The blue haired teen acknowledged.

The three teens sat together in silence after that, late into the night, until the last of the guests had left.

At that point, Tyson's older brother appeared. "Tyson? Oh, hi. I didn't realize you two were still here." Hiro inclined his head at Kenny and Hilary in greeting. "Everyone else has left and Dad's gone to bed."

"I'd better get home anyway." Kenny sighed. "My parents are probably wondering where I am – if they even noticed I haven't come home yet."

"We'll stop by tomorrow, Tyson, and visit." Hilary promised. "Just try to get some sleep, okay?" She gave him a tight hug and let Kenny pull her to her feet.

"Thank you." Tyson said, giving them a tiny smile. As much as he wanted time alone, he didn't want them to go either. He watched as two of his closest friends waved and walked off, leaving him with Hiro outside in the dojo's gardens.

"How are you doing, little brother? Really?" Hiro asked, sitting beside him on the bench and looking at the younger Kinomiya in concern.

"It hurts." Tyson admitted. "I miss him unbelievably. It was too soon for him to go, Hiro! I…" Tears slipped from his eyes and thickened Tyson's voice. "I wasn't ready for him to leave me like this." A sob escaped and Hiro sighed, pulling his little brother into his arms and lap as he had when they were younger and held Tyson as he cried brokenly, tears coming to his own eyes.

"I know, Ty. You meant the world to Gramps, you know. He loved you so much and he was so proud of you. You've done so much to make us all proud, Kid." Hiro stroked Tyson's hair soothingly as he spoke. "And I think Dad's feeling really guilty about working all this time and leaving you alone – not being here to be a father and leaving that job to Gramps."

"He shouldn't." Tyson mumbled, sniffling. "What Dad does is so important and I understand why he did leave me with Gramps. I don't resent him for it at all."

"Well, I think you should tell him that, Tyson." Hiro advised letting his younger sibling get up and wipe his cheeks and eyes free of tears. "Dad needs some reassurance, I guess."

Tyson nodded. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." He motioned for his big brother to follow him inside. "Let's go to bed, Hiro. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah." The elder Kinomiya brother followed the younger inside and they went to their separate rooms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once he was alone in his own room, Tyson went to his desk and flicked on his desk lamp as he sat down. There was one last thing he had to do before he went to bed that night. He reached up to pluck a book off his shelf that sat next to his blade and launcher. The bluenette flipped open the book to a blank page and took up a pen, beginning to write.

_June 1, 2004_

_Today was the day of the funeral. I stood with Dad and Hiro as words were said and people cried and left flowers for Gramps. I didn't cry, then, not as I thought I would. I guess I **couldn't** shed tears at the time. I was too numb._

_I'm so alone now._

_Kenny and Hilary came over. In fact they just left a few minutes ago. I really appreciated having my own friends around at this painful time in my life. I'm glad I at least had someone who knew me and how I feel well enough to know when to leave me alone and what words to say that I needed to hear. I just wish Max and Rei could have been here, too. I've been too busy to try and find them to let them know…everything and Kenny said he'd tried getting in contact with them but hadn't gotten any replies yet. I could have used Max's contagious smiles and Rei's cooking – comfort food, I think they call it._

_But what I really needed was **you**, Kai. If I knew where you were, I'd have gladly begged for you to come here and…I don't know, exactly, but just your presence would have been a balm. I don't know where you are or what you've been doing all this time, but Gods, Kai…I miss you. I miss the other guys a lot, but you…it's always you._

_How pathetic I am to be writing all this in a journal – almost like a letter – and you will never read this, never know how much I grew to like you, despite all our bickering and your seemingly could, distant ways – no matter how hard I tried to break the ice and get close to you._

_You'll never know how much I love you, Kai._

_Maybe someday I'll bump into you somewhere and at least get to see you again, for however brief a moment it is. Because no matter how much I'd wish otherwise, I know you'll never return my affection. And I could never tell you face to face out of fear of total rejection. I think I have you reluctant friendship already, and Kai, I have no wish to risk that. So I will take whatever Fate will give me and content myself with it._

_There will never be anyone else for me but you, Kai._

_I have to stop writing now. I'm yawning too much and I'm about to pass out at my desk._

_Yours always,_

_Kinomiya Tyson_

Sniffling again, Tyson put the pen down, closed his journal and set it back onto his shelf before turning off the light. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed wearily.

He fell into a restless slumber and dreamed of a teen with crimson eyes that bore straight into his soul with a glance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Tyson woke up in time to watch the sunrise, a bright, molten gold and fiery disk that instantly reminded him of Kai's eyes.

By the time his Dad and Hiro got up and came into the kitchen, Tyson had already had his breakfast, done most of the housekeeping, and had breakfast ready and waiting for his remaining family members.

"Goodness! Tyson, you've been busy! What time did you get up, son?" His father asked, astonished – though it didn't stop him from grabbing a plate and filling it.

"Just after five." Tyson answered, currently scrubbing away at a frying pan in the sink. "I have a lot to do around here, after all."

"I didn't even know you _could_ cook." Hiro teased, nudging his little brother. Tyson shrugged and shoved back playfully, nipping a slice of bacon from the elder's plate and popping it in his mouth.

"I picked up a few things from Rei a while ago. And Gramps taught me the basics." He informed them, letting the water out of the sink. He dried his hands and began making sandwiches for himself for lunch.

"What are you doing now?" The eldest Kinomiya inquired, frowning slightly as he watched his son bustle around the kitchen.

"I'm making my lunch. I decided to go to school, today." Tyson packed his lunch into a paper bag and grabbed a soda from the fridge to take, too.

"School? Tyson…you don't have to go back so soon. The teachers are collecting your homework for you this week and…"

"So? I've only got this one week left anyway, Dad. I may as well go and finish off the year." Tyson said over his shoulder as he headed for the hallway and his room to get his schoolbag and books. "Gramps would want me to." He added, resolutely, not stopping even though his dad had followed him.

"Well, I can't make you stay home. If you're sure…"

"I am." Tyson stuffed his books in his bag and tucked away his launcher in the holster at the small of his back before grabbing his blade and slipping it into his arm pouch and walked out, moving to the front door to put on his shoes. "If any one calls or anything, take a message for me, would you, Dad? I'll see you and Hiro later." Tyson didn't wait for an answer, leaving quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

School went by quite quickly, and despite some of the odd and worried looks he received from his teachers and peers (including Hilary and Kenny), Tyson found he was actually glad to be concentrating on something other than…well, everything else.

After school, the Chief and Hilary walked home with Tyson and he invited them to stay a while and study for their upcoming final exams together. They agreed – after recovering from the shock of _Tyson_ wanting to study.

The three friends were in Tyson's room. Hilary was stretched out on her stomach on Tyson's bed, her textbook open in front of her, Kenny sitting at the desk, and Tyson sitting on the floor leaning against the side of his bed with his own textbook open in his lap. Currently going through history, Kenny was making up questions and the other two were taking turns answering.

"Uh…the Heian period?" Tyson guessed, madly flipping pages in his text, searching for the answer to Kenny's question.

"Very good, Tyson!" the Chief nodded. "You got it!"

A knock at the door distracted the bluenette from the cheering he was about to do. "Come in!" he called instead.

Hiro strolled in, carrying a tray of snacks and sodas. "Hey guys. Thought you might need some brain food." He set it down on the desk next to Kenny. "Well, Tyson, anyway. He needs all the energy he can get if you force him to think."

"Hey!" Tyson scowled at his older brother.

Hilary giggled. "Thanks, Hiro."

"Oh, and some guy delivered these for each of you a couple of minutes ago." The older Kinomiya handed them each a manila envelope. "He was relieved to find out Hilary and Kenny were still here."

"Huh. It's from the BBA." Kenny observed, inspecting his envelope carefully then slitting it open to find out what was inside. Hilary and Tyson opened up their own and simultaneously dumped the contents out in front of themselves.

Reading the letter through quickly, Kenny blinked and exclaimed, "Holy cow! A scholarship?!"

"Yeah! To the new BBA University in Canada!" Hilary cried excitedly. "Oh wow! $15,000 a year for all expenses!"

"Hey, that's great!" Hiro smiled, happy for them. "I guess my little brother's going to get a good education after all." He teased. Then he frowned, watching his brother silently put everything back into the envelope, not smiling at all. "Tyson?"

The bluenette got to his feet and walked over to his desk, dropping the envelope into a drawer and closing it before returning to his seat on the floor.

"Thanks for bringing the snacks and the mail, Hiro. I'll bring the tray back later." He said, his voice carefully blank to hide the sadness and hopelessness he was really feeling at the moment.

"Uh…sure. I'll just…get out of your way." Hiro left quietly, closing the door behind himself, even though he wanted to demand what was wrong with the youngest Kinomiya. He hoped that whatever it was, Tyson's friends would help his little brother sort it out.

"What's wrong, Tyson? You should be excited about this, shouldn't you?" Hilary glared down at him. "Or at least be happy for Kenny and I!"

"Hil…" Kenny tried to intervene before a fight started. He was fairly sure he understood why Tyson wasn't jumping for joy at this opportunity of a lifetime.

"I _am_ happy for you guys." Tyson told her, fighting to keep his temper and his tears under control. "I'm sorry that you thought otherwise."

"Then what's your problem?" She asked, getting a hold of her own volatile temper.

"I can't take the scholarship." He replied softly, staring at the floor. "Even though I want to."

"Oh, Tyson…" Kenny set aside his books and knelt down on the floor next to his best friend. "It's…the dojo isn't it?"

The blue-eyed teen nodded. "Yes. I can't leave the dojo. It's my responsibility now." His hands clenched into fists. "I was just going to take some business classes at the Bay City Junior College after high school."

Hilary laid a hand on his shoulder. "You mean you would just give up all your own dreams and plans for your future because of a _building_?" She gave him a little shake and he looked up at her in annoyance and budding anger. "That's not the Tyson I know! And I don't believe your grandfather would want you to do that either!"

"Don't talk about something you don't understand!" He jerked away from her hand and gave her a glare that would have rivalled Kai's once upon a time. "This isn't just a 'building!' It's my family's ancestral home!"

"And it's not going anywhere, Tyson!" Hilary glared back. She didn't take much offence at his tone this time because she could see the despair and the deep sadness in her friend's eyes behind his anger. She took a breath and let it out slowly before continuing in a calmer, gentler voice. "I'm sorry, Tyson. I didn't mean to insult your family or anything. I just meant that you can't let an object – no matter how significant it may be to your life – get in the way of your dreams. You can't tell me you didn't have plans to go to university after high school and you can't tell me you didn't have dreams for yourself."

Tyson slumped dejectedly. "It doesn't matter if I did. I can't leave the dojo."

"There has to be some way to solve this." Kenny sat up straighter, punching the floor with a fist to emphasize his words. "Of all of us, Tyson, _you_ are the one who deserves to take this fabulous opportunity and live your dreams. You're a World Champion Beyblader! There's so much you've done for the world and it's time the world did something for you!"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah! Besides, we'd be lonely without you at school if you didn't come, too."

Tyson looked back and forth at them, a faint hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. But he just couldn't seem to manage a real smile. "I appreciate it, guys, but…"

"Uh uhn! Don't finish that sentence." Kenny held up a hand. "You will not give up hope yet, Tyson! I think the first thing you should do is talk to your Dad and Hiro about the scholarship. Maybe they can work something out with you – or help find a solution that will allow you to go. If that doesn't work, then we'll just have to put our heads together and figure out something else."

"I totally agree with _that_, Chief!" Hilary clapped her hands together once in determination. "You're coming to Canada with us, Tyson, no matter what. Together all the way, right?" She held out her hand, palm down.

The bluenette felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them back as Kenny laid a hand over Hilary's. "Right." The brunette agreed firmly. They looked at Tyson and waited.

Finally he reached out and laid his own hand over theirs.

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Max

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" Max called out as he walked in the door and set his bags down. "Dad?"

His father stuck his head around the corner from the kitchen. "Max! Welcome home, son! I was just throwing together some supper so leave your stuff and come keep me company while I cook. You can tell me all about camp."

"Sure! Smells great, too." The blonde blader wandered back and plopped down at the table, watching his father bustle around the kitchen. "Camp was great! We met some really cool people and I picked up a few new blading tricks that'll blow the guy's minds when I see them next."

Mr. Tate chuckled. "I'll bet. Oh, by the way, your mail is all up on your desk in your room. There was a rather thick envelope from the BBA, too."

"Really? Wonder what it is…" Max shrugged. "Oh well. I'll read it all later. Right now, I'm starved for a home-cooked meal!"

Two hours later, after the meal, cleaning up, and spending some time visiting with his dad, Max went up to his room to unpack and get ready for bed.

As he was putting his blading toolkit away on his desk, he noticed the stack of mail he'd forgotten about and picked it up curiously. Max sat at his desk and booted up his computer, deciding to check his email while he was at it. While he waited for the computer, he list open the letter from the BBA first, since it was the one he was most curious about.

He had to read it three times and stare at the voucher for about five minutes before it sunk in and he shouted for his father in excitement.

"Dad! Oh wow! Dad! You'll never guess what!" The genki blonde blader dashed downstairs to drop the news on his father, forgetting about his computer and email completely.

When he got back up to his room, he was so tired after all the travelling he'd done and all the excitement that day that Max simply dropped down onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Upon waking up the next morning, Max crawled out of bed, yawning widely and patting futilely at his head, trying to tame his wild blonde mess of hair. He stumbled to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

As he was towel drying his hair in his room sometime later, he noticed he'd left his computer on all night. Pulling on his clothes quickly, he then sat down and opened his email.

"Yeesh! 275 emails in under a week." The blonde sighed and went through the process of manually filtering out the junk mail that still somehow slipped past his spam blocker.

Which narrowed it down to... "Ooooh! 57 emails! I am going to be here for a while." Max frowned at the screen deciding to go grab a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice for breakfast while he worked.

By the time he reached number 32, Max had finally come across an email from Kenny that was marked urgent. Curious, he clicked it open and read it through.

"Oh no…" Max gasped and felt tears well up in his eyes. "Oh, Tyson…" Sniffling, Max typed up a quick reply and shut off his computer.

After a few moments of grief, Max wiped away his tears and stood up. He'd wait to hear back from the Chief and in the meantime, he had practice to go to with his mom's team – the All-Stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rei

"Hey, Rei! Mail for you!"

Rei opened his eyes and looked up from his spot on the floor where he sat meditating. "Come in, Lee."

The door opened and the captain of the White Tigers walked in. He smiled and held out two envelopes. "Here you go. Sorry if I interrupted your meditation, Rei." He added when he noticed how his old friend was sitting.

"It's fine." Rei accepted his mail and gestured at the small table and chairs in the corner of the room. "Have a seat, pal."

"Thanks. I already delivered the others' mail. I haven't gotten a chance to open my own yet." Lee sat down and proceeded to open his envelope. Rei set the larger of the two aside and opened the smaller one, noticing it was from Kenny.

He read it through quickly and felt a deep pang in his chest at the news it imparted. Without saying a word, the raven haired blader quietly folded the letter back up and set it aside, picking up the other envelope.

"Holy Gods! Rei! Have you read yours yet? A scholarship!" Lee exclaimed in astonishment.

"A scholarship?" Rei opened his letter and dumped the contents out on the floor in front of himself. "Wow…me too! Hey, do you suppose we all got one?"

"Probably. The other letters I delivered to Mariah, Gary, and Kevin were about the same size as these were, and all from the BBA." Lee stood up and headed for the door. He was so excited, he hadn't noticed that Rei wasn't. "I'm going to go see the others and find out. You coming?"

"No. Go ahead, Lee. I'll see you at supper."

"Okay!"

Rei watched his friend run off toward Mariah's house first from the door of his own home. Then he went for a walk by himself, climbing up a small mountain to a spot he often went to when he wanted to be alone or train privately.

He sat on the edge of a cliff and stared out sorrowfully at the landscape below him – his village and the surrounding farms.

"I wish I could be there to help you somehow, Tyson." He said to the wind. "We'll all miss Gramps but he was your grandfather, after all. I'm so sorry, my friend. I hope things turn better for you."

Rei sat there until it was nearly dark, thinking about both letters and wondering what it would be like to go out and get a post-secondary education. Then, too, if they did, he and the White Tigers would be first in their village to do so. Blading was his life but the pursuit of knowledge was a near second to that.

As for his old team-mates, Rei decided that maybe he would go to Japan and stop in to see Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary. He could do it on the way to that University the BBA's scholarship was to.

Full of ideas, plans, and dreams, Rei walked home, eager to talk to his friends and find out what they wanted to do with this new-found opportunity.

* * *

**Authoress' Endnotes:** We hope you enjoyed this somewhat angsty prologue! It gets happier! I promise! I apologize for the length, too… I don't normally start off a fic with such a long chapter, but this one kind of ran away on me. _sheepish grin_ I really need to work on keeping the word count down. _sweatdrops_ Now, please! Hit the button (if there is one) or send an email or something, and REVIEW!!!! **Please R/R!!**


	2. Counting the Days

**Authoress' Notes:** _thinks_ What to say? Oh, I know…beg forgiveness for the loooong delay in updating! _grovels_ Sorry! Anyway, here we go! Does anyone else think I'll be able to keep this fic from turning epic? (Dryad: Not bloody likely.)

**Warnings:**Yaoi, adult language, angst, & probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I only own any OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:**TyKa, Rei / ?, Max / ?, Kenny/Hilary, Lee/Mariah, Tala / ?, others TBA.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Counting the Days**

_Tyson_

The day after he'd received the letter from the BBA and Kenny and Hilary had wrung a promise not to give up on it out of him, Tyson found himself sitting at the kitchen table, with his father and Hiro opposite himself.

"What did you want to talk to us about, son?" The eldest Kinomiya inquired.

"It's about that letter you and your friends each got yesterday, isn't it? The one from the BBA?" Hiro eyed his little brother.

"Yes." Tyson sighed and pulled out the envelope from where he'd had it hidden under the table. He slid it across the table at his father and brother. "Go ahead and read it, Dad."

Hiro dumped the contents of it out and picked up the letter from Mr. Dickenson, handing it to their father. "Tyson is being offered a scholarship to that new BBA university in Canada, Dad."

"Is that so?" He read the letter through quickly and smiled at Tyson. "This is great news, son! I bet you're very excited to go…or not." Mr. Kinomiya frowned at the sad, despondent look on his youngest son's face. It didn't suit him at all. "What's wrong, Tyson? Why aren't you happier about this?

"Because I can't accept it." The bluenette leaned back in his chair, staring at the tabletop.

"Why not?" Hiro asked, confused.

"I can't leave the dojo. It's my responsibility now. Gramps always said it would be mine when he…and he taught me to take care of our family's home so that I could." Tyson answered softly, not looking at either of his remaining family members. "I can't leave."

"That may be, Tyson, and I'm proud of you for wanting to accept your responsibilities – even if you have to give up what you want. But your grandfather wouldn't have wanted you to do that. He always expected you to go to university some day." Tyson's father told him sadly. "I think he expected to around to see it, you know."

"Even if he did, it doesn't change the fact that he's gone and I'm the only one who can take care of this place." He looked away. "There's nothing I can do about it. You have to go back to work soon, Dad, and Hiro will leave again, too."

"Actually, no. I won't." Hiro shook his head and smiled faintly. "I intended to stick around for a while this time when I came back, when Gramps first go sick. If you want to go away to school, kid, then go. I can look after this place well enough, I'm sure, while you're gone."

Tyson's head snapped up and he stared at Hiro, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're serious? Are you sure, Hiro? You aren't just saying that because you just want me to go, are you?"

"Please…" Hiro waved that off, grinning at him. "Of course not. You know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Tyson."

The youngest Kinomiya sniffled back tears and got up, slowly walking around the table to throw his arms around his older brother's shoulders.

"Thanks, Hiro." He whispered, hugging him tightly. "You're the absolute best."

"Nah." Hiro chuckled, hugging him back briefly before untangling himself from Tyson. "Okay, already! Let go, Tyson."

Sniffling, the bluenette let go and, practically bouncing with joy on the spot, exclaimed, "Oh! I have to go tell Kenny and Hilary! I'll be back!" before dashing off to get his shoes.

When he'd gone, his father looked at the eldest of his two sons. "Had you really planned on staying, Hiro?"

"Yes. The team Mr. Dickenson had me coaching doesn't need me any longer, and when Gramps got sick I decided it was time to come home. Truthfully, Dad," Hiro confided, smiling slightly. "I was beginning to get a little homesick."

"You have been gone for many years, son. You were only 15…or was it 16? Well, you were barely old enough when you left home." Mr. Kinomiya looked in the direction Tyson had dashed off to. "this means a lot to him. I could see it. I don't think your brother has been this happy or excited about anything for a very long time now."

"Yeah. Not since that last World Championships where he and the cyborg, Zeo, fought, I would guess." Hiro sighed. "He deserves this."

The two Kinomiyas shared a moment of silent agreement then went off to do their errands for the day.

* * *

Tyson went flying through the noodle house restaurant that Kenny's parents owned like a blue-black whirlwind, just barely remembering to toss a greeting at Kenny's parents as he flew past and zipped up the stairs to his friend's room. He would have just walked in, but the door was locked. 

He knocked impatiently, calling out, "Chief! Hey, open up! And get Hilary off you, dude! You two can make out later." He heard two startled exclamations and a loud thump – probably Kenny tripping on something in his haste to get to the door.

"Tyson?!" Kenny threw open his door and stood aside. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Things just got so much better, Chief! Hi, Hilary!" The bluenette gave her one of his patented smiles, one they hadn't seen in a very long time. "I get to go with you guys!"

"Really!?" Hilary got up from Kenny's desk chair where she'd been sitting and gave him a huge hug. "That's so awesome! How? I mean, how did you manage to work it out so you can?"

"Did you talk to your Dad and Hiro, Tyson?" Kenny asked, smiling at the good news.

"Yep. Hiro said he'd decided to stay home quite a while ago anyway, and he hadn't changed his mind yet so…he's staying with the dojo and I'm coming to university with the two of you!" Tyson grinned and they grinned back.

"This is fabulous! See? We told you it would work out somehow, didn't we?" Hilary couldn't resist an 'I told you so' or two. Tyson just laughed and nodded ruefully.

"Yes, Hil. I'll admit it. You were right."

Her jaw dropped comically. "Quick! Kenny, record that statement! We may never hear it again!"

"Har har." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"This calls for celebration! Stay for supper, Tyson. We can get my mom to make us whatever we want, okay?" Kenny offered.

"Yeah! Sure! Can I borrow your phone to let Dad and Hiro know I'm not coming home for supper?"

"Go ahead."

* * *

Exams were soon over and it finally came time for the graduation ceremonies. There was a bit of an emotional time for Tyson and his family, since he missed Gramps terribly and wished the old man could have been there to see him finish high school. Still, the World Champ knew wherever Gramps was, he was watching Tyson, and always would. 

The three close friends exchanged small gifts with each other for graduation while at the dojo before they got ready for the formal dance that evening.

"Tyson, is my tie straight?" Kenny asked for what must have been the tenth time. The bluenette sighed and glanced over.

"Yes, Chief. Quit fooling around with it and you wouldn't have to worry about it so much."

"I'm just anxious, that's all."

"Why?" Tyson sat on the edge of his bed to pull on his dress shoes.

"I've never been to a dance – not with Hilary. Not since we started dating…"

Tyson smiled. "Oh. Well, stop getting yourself all worked up about it, Kenny. You'll give yourself an ulcer, or something."

"It's not…just that, Tyson." Kenny shuffled his feet, slowly turning a dull shade of red as he reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a small box. "There's this, too…"

Tyson stood up and adjusted his pant-legs over his shoes then walked over to see what the petit brunette was trying to show him. "What, Chief?" He took the box and opened it.

"Kenny…" He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the simple gold band. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I…I'm going to ask Hilary to marry me, yeah." Kenny fidgeted nervously. "We probably wouldn't have the ceremony until after we're done university, but…"

"Wow." Tyson carefully closed the box and tucked it back into Kenny's blazer pocket, patting it. "There. Don't lose that, Chief." He warned. Then he grabbed Kenny in a gentle headlock and lightly rubbed his knuckles into the younger teen's head. "I'd better be invited to the wedding, dude, or I'll have to crash it 'cause I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Ah! Hey! Let go! Tyson!!" Kenny laughingly protested, jabbing his fingers into his friend's sides, trying to tickle him in defence and get the bluenette to release him.

The door to Tyson's room opened and Hiro poked his head in. "Aren't you two ready yet? Geez! You're worse than girls! Hilary's been out here waiting for nearly 10 minutes now!"

Tyson ruffled Kenny's hair one last time then let him go. "We're done and on our way, Hiro. Tell Hilary to keep her skirt on and have some patience."

"What _is_ taking so long?" Hiro wanted to know.

"Just a little guy talk, big brother." Tyson replied, innocently.

"Well, talk later, kid, and hurry out. Dad and I still want to give you your grad gifts before you leave."

"Okay, okay!" Tyson gestured at the door, which Hiro left open as he turned and left. "We'd better get going, Chief."

"If I start to look like I'm going to fall over, catch me?" Kenny followed his friend out the door.

"Relax, Kenny, You'll be fine. She loves you." Tyson reminded him quietly.

"I know."

"Finally! What in the world took you so long?!" Hilary demanded, tapping her foot impatiently. She had done her shoulder length mahogany hair up in an elaborate style of ringlets and a twist at the back, and she wore a forest green gown with spaghetti straps that sparkled when she moved and sheathed her figure perfectly from her shoulders to the floor. Around her neck she wore as simple gold chain necklace – which had also been a present from Kenny on their first anniversary two years earlier.

Poor Kenny had to stop and stare at the vision his girlfriend made, asking himself what he could have possibly done to deserve the most beautiful girl in the world (to him at least). Hilary blushed slightly at the stare of wonder from her boyfriend and went over to him.

"Y…you look…beautifully, Hilary." Kenny stammered. Tyson snickered and got an elbow in the ribs from his brother.

"You could compliment her, too, you know." Hiro whispered in Tyson's ear.

"If I did that, I'd give Hilary a heart attack." He whispered back, watching as Kenny helped her slip the wrist corsage he'd brought for her onto her wrist.

"You two have the weirdest friendship, Tyson." Hiro shook his head.

"We have fun."

Tyson's father came into the room then, holding a digital camera. "Okay, kids! Let's take a couple of pictures, shall we? He snapped a few memories for them and handed Hiro the camera before pulling out a large box from a closet. "Here, Tyson. This is for you."

Tyson's eyes went wide and he grinned, going over to the box to start tearing away the wrapping paper. He laughed in delight when he saw the image on the cardboard. "A new stereo system! Awesome! Thanks a lot, Dad!"

"You're welcome, son." The elder gave the youngest a bear hug. "I'm very proud of you, you know."

"Thanks, Dad." Tyson sniffled and buried his face in his father's shoulder for a moment, hugging him hard. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Takao. Congratulations, son." His father let him go and propelled him toward the door. "Now it's your brother's turn. I believe his gift is outside, isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure that's where I left it, yeah." Hiro drawled, winking at their father. Hilary and Kenny followed them outside curiously, hand in hand.

Stepping outside, Tyson looked around eagerly. "So…what is it, Hiro?"

Hiro smiled mysteriously and steered Tyson out the front gate of the dojo and stopped him on the sidewalk. "there it is. What do you think?"

Tyson blinked at the sporty little car parked there, gleaming brand new in the evening sunlight. "Is it in the car? Because I don't see it."

Hilary and Kenny fell over and Hiro sweatdropped heavily. "Uh, Tyson…it _is_ the car."

"It is?" His eyes were huge when he looked up at his older brother in shock. "You…a car? For me?!"

"Yep. Ah…I know you can't take it with you to university, little brother, but I promise to take good care of it while you're gone. It'll be here when you come home." Hiro gave Tyson a one armed hug and laughed at his dumbfounded expression.

"I…I don't know what to say, Hiro!" Tyson was speechless.

The older Kinomiya dangled a set of keys in front of the younger one's nose. "I think you'd all better get going. You don't want to miss your Grad party, do you?"

Tyson grinned and plucked the keys from his grasp. "Definitely not. Come on, Kenny! Hilary!" Totally thrilled, he glomped his big brother briefly before running to the driver's side and getting in. His friends exchanged grins and Kenny, being a gentleman, opened the door for Hilary and helped her get in without ruining her dress, then got in, too. They waved at Hiro and Tyson's father as Tyson pulled away from the curb and drove off toward the school.

"It never ceases to amaze me how big of a heart Tyson has." Mr. Kinomiya said, watching the taillights disappear. "you and I haven't been around for much of his life and yet he doesn't hold it against us. And he has such good friends."

Hiro shrugged, smiling. "He's a Kinomiya, and he was raised by the best of us. Gramps always knew what he was doing – especially with my little brother."

"I'm so proud of you both."

"Thanks, Dad. Come on. Let's go have some tea, shall we?"

* * *

The three teens arrived at the dance a few minutes late. Tyson had wanted to drive his new car around a little just for kicks, not that his friends had a problem with that. They enjoyed it probably just as much as Tyson did. 

Walking into the gymnasium, Tyson had to wince a little as his ears were assaulted by the loud pounding of music. He wasn't particularly interested in dancing or anything, but he did want to participate in the festivities of his graduating class.

Many of the girls tried asking him for a dance, but the bluenette would just shake his head and politely (and gently) turn them down. Kenny and Hilary, on the other hand, danced as many dances as they could.

It was during one of the final slow dances that the Chief finally took his girlfriend aside, with a grinning Tyson watching nearby, and got down on bended knee in front of her.

"Hilary," Kenny began, looking up at her through his hair and reaching out to take her left hand in both of his. Hilary gasped and blushed, having a pretty good idea what the brunette genius was about to do. "You know that I love you with all my heart, and that I always will."

"Oh, Kenny…" She sniffled, tears starting to well up in her wine-coloured eyes.

"I was hoping, Hilary, that you would make me the happiest person in the world and honour me with your hand in marriage." Kenny said in a thick, somewhat shaky voice, as he dug the ring out of his jacket pocket and opened the box, taking the simple gold band with the respectable sized diamond out of it.

Tears streamed down Hilary's cheeks and she beamed at him as he slid the ring onto her ring finger – a perfect fit.

"The honour would be all mine, Kenny." She replied softly, drawing him to his feet and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Kenny hugged her back and sighed in relief when she said, "Yes, Kenny. I'll marry you."

Kenny pulled back slightly and smiled, wiping away her tears with gentle hands. "I love you, Hil."

"I love you, Kenny."

Tyson sighed and turned away to give them privacy as they kissed, wiping away a stray tear of his own. He couldn't be happier for his two closest friends, and at the same time he envied them a great deal. At that moment he wished more than ever that a certain crimson-eyed, slate-blue haired phoenix blader was with him and could love him in return.

Shaking his head at himself and shoving his sudden loneliness and sadness away, Tyson turned back to go congratulate the newly affianced couple.

* * *

_June 28, 2004_

_High school's finally over. No more classes, no more exams, and no more mad dashes at 8:20 am to make it to class by 8:30 am. The best part of it is, I graduated today – with honours, no less. I know a lot of people weren't expecting that, but it happened. I have to thank Kenny and Hilary for it though. Without them I'd have been so lost and clueless. And depressed. I mean, I am still down about Gramps and all, but I think it would have been so much worse if Hilary and the Chief hadn't been here for me._

_I did get some good news, though. Hiro and I sat down with Dad, and together we worked out a way for me to take a BBA scholarship I've been offered. Hiro has finally decided to stay home, and so he's going to take care of the dojo for me so that I can go to the new BBA university in Canada, where the scholarship is to. Kenny and Hilary got one, too, so we're all going together. I'm glad. I don't think I could handle going there all alone, not knowing anyone. Believe it or not, I am kind of shy._

_We heard from Max, and he seems to have gotten a scholarship, too. It makes me wonder if we all got one – all us Bladebreakers, that is. I don't know about all the other teams. We haven't heard from Rei yet, though, so it's hard to say. All I know, is that I hope you were offered one, too, Kai, and that you accepted because then it means I might see you again, and I want that more than anything. Just to see you again would be worth my scholarship and having to leave the dojo in Hiro's hands – even if he really is capable of running the place (though I'd never tell him that)._

_Here's some news I bet you were expecting: Kenny finally asked Hilary to marry him. I know you're not really into romantic stuff but even you would have had to admit how sweet it was if you'd been there to see it. The Chief did it at our grad dance tonight – went down on one knee and everything. It was beautiful. Hilary said yes, of course, and the both of them were all giddy and blushing the rest of the night. It was cute and funny at the same time. What I'd like to know, is how Kenny saved up for the ring because it a very pretty, fair-sized sparkly diamond on it. I just would like to know out of curiosity, since as far as I knew, Kenny didn't have a job…unless his parents were paying him for the casual work he did at their restaurant. Oh well. It's not important, I guess. They're extremely happy, and I'm glad for them._

_I think I'll be able to get a decent amount of sleep tonight for once. I hope that wherever you are and whatever you're doing, Kai, that you're well and happy._

_Yours always,_

_Kinomiya Tyson.

* * *

_

Two months passed quickly. Tyson spent that time going over all the things he was leaving Hiro to do around the dojo while he was gone. Then he began to pack, getting ready to have his belongings shipped to the university so they'd be there when he arrived. Kenny and Hilary had done the same, though Kenny had a great deal more to ship what with all his computer equipment and stuff.

The week before they had planned to leave, an unexpected but very welcome guest arrived at the dojo.

Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary were in the dojo's backyard, where Tyson was attempting to teach Hilary how to blade – with a little more instruction from the Chief, too.

"See, if you practice your launches enough, Hil, you'll become more and more comfortable doing it until it's almost a natural movement and you don't even have to think about it anymore." Tyson explained. "You're still a beginner so it's not surprising you…"

"I suck." Hilary finished, dryly. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a blader."

"Aw, come on, Hil! Have some confidence in yourself." Kenny scolded, wagging a finger at his fiancée. "If _I_ can learn to actually blade, then so can you."

"Okay. What do I do next, then?" She asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"May I suggest learning from a real teacher?" A familiar voice spoke up. The three teens looked around, recognizing it.

"Rei!" They chorused, spotting him leaning against a post and watching them with an amused grin. He pushed away from his position just in time to catch Tyson, who had launched himself at his old team mate and glomped onto him.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Rei grinned at them over Tyson's head then looked down at the bluenette, hugging him hard in return. "Hey, pal. How're you doing, Tyson?"

The bluenette sniffled and pulled away, giving Rei a watery smile. "I'm okay, dude. It's been hard, but I'm okay."

"Good. I was worried about you when I got Kenny's letter." Rei clasped his young friend on the shoulder and squeezed. "I mourned, too."

"Thanks, Rei. It's good to see you again."

"Right back at you, Tyson." Rei smiled and hugged Hilary when she came up to him, then shook Kenny's hand in greeting. He did a double-take and held out his hand to Hilary. "Is that what I think it is? Let me see that!"

Hilary giggled and gave her blushing fiancée a silly grin, raising her left hand and placing it in Rei's so he could study the ring. "Yep! It's official!"

Rei's grin flashed fang. "Congratulations, Hil!" He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then giving Kenny a one armed hug, ruffling his brown hair. "You, too, Chief! Way to go!"

"Ack! Thanks, Rei! Please let go?"

"Heh. Sorry, Chief."

They sat down along the board walkway and chatted for a long time, catching up after Rei's long absence.

"Hey! This is great! We all got scholarships – and the White Tigers, too!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah! And Maxie too! I wonder if the All-Starz got one, too?" Rei wondered.

"It'll be really great to see everyone again." Kenny agreed.

"So you're staying here until we all leave next week, Rei?" Hilary asked.

"That was my plan. If Tyson doesn't mind an unexpected guest." Rei winked at the bluenette.

"There will always be a place for old friends in my home." Tyson declared solemnly, smiling a little. "I'm glad to have you, Rei. I hope you won't mind sleeping in my room, though. Dad and Hiro take up lots of space."

"Not at all, pal." Rei chuckled as Hiro appeared behind his younger sibling and gently whapped him upside the head.

"Brat." Hiro said fondly. "Dad's calling for take-out. Any requests?"

"Oh yeah!" They scrambled to go in and make decisions for supper.

* * *

**Authoress' Endnotes:** Ta Da! Chapter one, finished! Working on chapter two, and updates for _Hallowed_ and _Majesty_, as well! Busy, busy! **Please R/R!!**


	3. Ordinary World

**Authoress' Notes:** Due to the recent loss of both my yahoo account and my yahoo group, the update for this has been a long time in coming. I'm sorry for that. But it couldn't be helped. So to all my former group members, keep checking my bios on the various fic sites for updates. I'm trying to find a new place to set up shop, but so far Yahoo seems to be the only option – despite the fact that I'm peeved to the heavens with them. Stay tuned for more news on that… In other news, OTKH may be gone, but TyKa lives on! That's right! We've moved on to better things, and there is now a wonderful, fabulous, fantastic new (English) forum for all things TyKa!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, adult language, angst probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I do not own any of the songs from which I borrowed to make chapter titles. They belong to whomever they belong to (which isn't me!). I own only the OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:** TyKa, Rei , Max , Kenny/Hilary, Tala , others TBA.

**Chapter 02: Ordinary World**

* * *

_Kai_

"Are you certain you ought to go in there, Master Kai? This place…"

Kai tugged on his blading gloves and glanced at his servant. "Yes, Gregory. I'm sure. It's not like I'm going in there alone, after all." He looked over his shoulder at the small army of police behind him. "This is the last piece of business that I have to take care of before I can truly look forward to my future. I am shutting this hell down and putting Boris behind bars where he belongs."

The old man sighed. "Yes, sir. I must admit that I agree with you there. But please, be careful."

"Always." Kai reassured him. "I have Dranzer. And you know she would never let anything happen to me." The crimson-eyed teen walked up to the gates of the Abbey, a cold, hard expression taking over his features. The police had gathered too, and had surrounded the entire complex.

The captain of the police force walked up to Kai and stopped next to him. "We're all set, Hiwatari. You're sure that he's in there?"

Kai nodded shortly. "I have a reliable source. He'll be in the lower levels about now, watching his elite bladers run through their practice drills. Remember, you and your people handle the upper levels." He pulled Dranzer from his pocket and the blade glowed red for a moment before he set it to his launcher. "Leave Boris and the Demolition Boys to me."

"It's your party, kid." The captain shrugged.

Kai looked up and grabbed onto the gates, swiftly climbing up and over them to land like a cat on the ground on the other side. Working quickly, he unlocked the gates and pushed them open.

"Welcome to hell, captain." The teen drawled with a humourless smile. "Let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, Kai was standing in front of the doors that led to the walkway above the largest beydish in the entire facility. It was also the one in the lowest levels of the Abbey, where the Demolition Boys had their drills and practice matches.

Kai took a deep breath, grasping his launcher firmly in one hand as he tried to calm himself down. His memories of this place had never been good ones, and he didn't want to go back in there. But he really had no choice.

Facing his fears was something he'd been taught once by a midnight blue-eyed boy named Tyson. And Kai would never be able to face the World Champion again if he didn't do this.

Steeling himself and pulling his mask of indifference and cold anger on once more, the dual-haired blader raised a leg and kicked in the double doors.

He strode into the giant room, launcher and blade at the ready and aimed directly at the man who had controlled not only Kai's existence but that of all the children of the Abbey.

"_You_!" Boris growled in fury at the sight of Kai. "What are you doing in my Abbey!"

"Correction, Boris." Kai replied in an empty voice. "The Abbey belongs to _me_ now. And I've decided this pit of hell has long since needed to be shut down."

Boris smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so? And what does your Grandfather think of this? He will be furious with you for this, Kai."

Now Kai smiled, crimson eyes burning with intensity. "Tsk, tsk, Boris. One would think you'd keep up with your employer. Oh wait! That would be me now."

The older man frowned, beginning to look just a little worried. "Speak plainly, boy! You make no sense."

"Let me speak slowly so you can understand, old man. Voltaire Hiwatari is dead. And since the old fool was so full of himself and believed he'd live forever, he never changed his will." Kai gave Boris a very satisfied, smug look. "Understand now? Everything Voltaire once owned belongs to _me_ now." He put on a thoughtful look, enjoying the look of shock, disbelief, and sudden fear on Boris' face. "I guess that makes you my employee, doesn't it? Well, in that case…Boris Balkov, you are _so_ fired. And just to rub more salt into the wound, for all the pain and suffering you've caused me, my team, the children of this forsaken place, and everyone else whom you have harmed…"

"You dare challenge me, you stupid child!"

"I don't have to. Rot in jail, Boris. Because when they're done listing your crimes, you will be tossed into a cell and the key thrown away." Kai glanced over the Abbey master's shoulder. "He's all yours, Captain."

"Why thank you, Hiwatari." The police captain came up behind Boris with two other burly officers, grabbing him and cuffing him quickly. "Take him up to the surface, men, and get him behind bars as fast as you can."

The two officers led a cursing, enraged Boris away, and Kai lowered his launcher, a vague sense of relief washing over him.

"I think we've accomplished what we came to do." The captain declared, looking around. "We've cleared out the upper levels, and the place is empty now. What's this place for, anyway?"

Kai shook his head. "Not quite finished." He murmured. He walked over to the railing of the wide walkway and looked down at the beydish. Four teens stood around the edge, staring back up at him silently and without expression. The police captain looked down also and blinked in surprise.

"Uh…wow. I didn't even know they were there. Who are they?"

Kai ignored the man and gave the four teens a nod of greeting, focusing on the redhead. "Tala."

The Demolition Boys' captain nodded back, folding his arms over his chest. "Hiwatari."

"I'll meet you boys up top." Kai turned, leading the way out the doors. The police captain hurried after him.

"Excuse me, but what about those kids?"

"They aren't a problem you need to worry about, Captain. They are my responsibility." Kai said nothing more.

The man studied him dubiously, but shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

Kai waited at the Abbey gates, Gregory at his side. The Demolition Boys appeared not long after Kai arrived, and joined him silently. 

"I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long, Kai." Tala said, ice-blue eyes glinting. "About time you showed."

"You mean you knew about all this?" Ian exclaimed, staring at his captain in shock. "And you didn't tell us?"

"He couldn't, shrimp." Bryan gave the shorter blader a small cuff to the head. "If too many people found out, then Boris would have gotten wind of it and gone into hiding. We'd never have our freedom."

"Did you know?" Spencer demanded.

"No. Only that Tala had some sort of plan to get us free of the Abbey."

"It doesn't matter any longer." Tala snapped, shushing them. He looked back to Kai, meeting his gaze solidly for a moment. "So it worked. Now what? We have no where to go, Hiwatari."

"That remains to be seen." Kai held out his hand and Gregory placed four manila envelopes on his palm. "Thank you, Gregory." He looked back to the four bladers. "On behalf of the BBA, I have the honour of giving you four bladers of the Demolition Boys a second chance. Should you accept these envelopes, your pasts will be forgotten, and you will have the opportunity to use your skills and abilities to become useful members of society."

Tala's eyes narrowed. "And what's in those envelopes?"

"Scholarships. To a new university." Kai met Tala's gaze and let the red-haired Russian see what he'd let very few see in him – his emotions. The dual-haired phoenix continued earnestly. "It's an education, Tala. A real one, with normal people who don't have evil ambitions of taking over the world or enslaving our bit-beasts. It's a chance to do what you want with your lives – to live them as _you_ choose."

Tala sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he gave the other teen a small smile, amused at his earnestness. "So you are human. We wondered about that."

Kai scowled at him and his face went carefully blank. "This is not about me."

"Oh relax. Tell me, Kai, what's the catch with these scholarships?"

"No catch. It's an acknowledgement of your skills." Kai's mouth turned up in a half-smile. "Mr. Dickenson believes in second chances and accepting one's responsibilities."

"Hmm…we will have to think about this." Tala finally said.

Kai nodded. "Of course. You're welcome to stay with me until you've made your decisions. I have plenty of room."

"Fine. We'd have managed on our own, but we're not above accepting your hospitality, Hiwatari." Tala accepted on his team's behalf.

"Good. Gregory will see to you. I have one last thing to do." Kai gave the envelopes back to Gregory and walked back through the Abbey gates.

"What are you going to do?" Tala asked, following him. "Kai?"

The fiery teen raised his launcher, taking up a launching stance ad feeling a sort of healing calm flood his mind and body. "Stay back, Tala."

"What are you…?" The redhead's eyes widened, a jolt of realization hitting him as Kai prepared to launch. "Oh…shit."

"Let it rip!" Kai launched his blade directly at the Abbey's front doors. "Dranzer! It's finally time to bury the past!" Extending his arms in front of himself, arms crossed and palms facing the Abbey, Kai dug deep for his beypowers. "Dranzer…Blazing Gig Tempest!"

There was a flash of pure red light and then an explosion that made Tala and the others yelp and duck, arms covering their heads for protection from flying debris.

Kai lowered his arms and raised his face to the mid-afternoon sun, closing his eyes and basking in the heat radiating from that heavenly body and the raging inferno he'd created from the empty facility of the Abbey.

"It's finally over. Thank you, Dranzer." He said to the air and raised a hand to catch his blade as it returned to him, surprisingly undamaged.

Tala slowly came out from under his arms, looking around cautiously. "Holy shit! What _was_ that!"

Kai, feeling incredibly at peace now, turned and walked toward the car. "It's over, Tala. Let's leave the past behind."

The redhead took a last glance at the burning building, then turned and followed the phoenix in silence, his team hurrying after them in reluctant awe.

* * *

Two days later, the Demolition Boys gathered in Kai's study, lined up in front of the crimson-eyed blader as he sat at his desk. 

"We've made our decisions, Kai." Tala informed him, looking down the line at the other bladers.

"I see. And what have you decided?" Kai set aside his book and leaned back in his chair, observing them steadily.

"We have a question first." Bryan spoke up. Ian was fidgeting and Spencer seemed nervous for some reason. "If we were to turn down the scholarship, what would happen to us?"

"That depends. Hypothetically, why would you turn down the scholarships?"

"I've never been to school before." Ian admitted, still fidgeting restlessly. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Neither have I. The shrimp and I have been in the Abbey since we were barely able to walk." The tall Russian said.

"They aren't prepared to function in society, yet." Bryan explained, glancing at Tala. "Neither am I, truthfully. But we still have skills that would be wasted. We would rather be put to work and be useful somehow – without being a risk to others, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Bryan. I do. Actually, I had thought that you would say something like that when Mr. Dickenson came to see me and discuss your futures." Kai smiled slightly, folding his hands in front of himself on the desk's writing surface. "We do have another option for you, but only if the reason you don't want the scholarships is not because you're planning on running off and becoming career criminals."

"We've done…not-so-legal things in the past, Hiwatari, but we're not _that_ bad!" Ian protested. Kai held up a hand.

"I know, Ian. Relax. Here's the deal: if you don't want the scholarship, then you can come to work for the BBA. They need trainers with real skill, and they also need bladers to test new equipment – launchers, blades, etc. There are other positions, too, if neither of those suit you. They also need tech-people, judges and officials for competitions and tournaments…let's just say there are plenty of ways for you to make yourselves useful and not let your skills go to waste."

"Paying jobs?" Spencer asked, mildly shocked. "The BBA would just take us in, no questions asked? Are they stupid?"

"Oh hell no. Of course not." Kai gave a short laugh. "You'd start on probation, just like everyone else does. But you'd also be hired on _my_ recommendation." He gave them all a level, hard stare. "And _my_ catch is that if that's the route you choose, then you'd better not make me regret putting my faith in you, because if you misstep even once, I will make sure you regret it."

"We understand that, Hiwatari. You don't need to make threats to get your point across." Bryan sighed. "I suppose they'll want us to undergo some sort of psych therapy?"

"Yes. But on that, Bryan, you'll just have to trust me when I tell you that it can only benefit you in the end. Boris put us all through a lot of mind games. It may take a while for some of you to work through all that programming and mind controlling, but it'll happen." Kai looked at each of them in turn. "So what have you decided, then?"

"Bryan, Spencer, and Ian will not take the scholarships, Kai." Tala said, speaking for them. "I will."

Bryan stared at him. "Captain?"

"You three will take the BBA's offer of a job, Bryan. And you will submit to whatever psychiatric testing and therapy they ask you to undergo." Tala faced his team, trying to be the leader they'd always looked to. "Ian and Spencer…you were true children of the Abbey. You knew no other way to live then that and what you were trained for. Working at the BBA will let you see what real life can be, and when you're ready, maybe someday the BBA will offer you that scholarship again." Tala turned to Bryan and stared at him sadly. "As for you, old friend, you need the kind of help I can't give, no matter how hard I would try. We all had to deal with Boris' mind games and brain-washing, and Boris may have messed with me physically – what with all my cybernetic implants and all – but you…you he messed with mentally, Bryan. And though we in this room would understand best what you've gone through and what was done…we aren't the ones who can help you find your emotions again."

Bryan blinked impassively. "But…what about you, Tala?"

"You're just going to leave us?" Ian, the youngest of them all, clung to Spencer's leg, fear in his eyes. "You're our captain, Tala. Who's going to lead us?"

Tala shook his head. "That's what I'm trying to get at. You don't _need_ me, Ian. I'm telling you to take the BBA jobs because I want you to have the opportunity to learn that for yourselves. Besides, it's not like I wouldn't be keeping an eye on you while I'm gone."

"Do we at least get to keep our sacred spirits?" Spencer asked, looking at Kai. The phoenix nodded.

"Of course."

"Alright. So what next?" Tala inquired, turning back to Kai.

"I call Mr. Dickenson, and we make arrangements for Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. As for you, Tala, you can stay here with me until we leave for Canada, or I can have Mr. Dickenson find somewhere else for you to live – a sort of foster home – that you can go to in between school years."

Tala made a face. "I really don't think so, Hiwatari. You, I can put up with. Some strangers…not a very good idea."

"Fine. Consider my home your own, then." Kai shrugged. "Just no wild parties or crazy sex orgies, got it?"

"What kind of person do you think I am!" Tala growled indignantly. Kai chuckled and waved a hand at him.

"Oh relax. It was a joke." Kai picked up the phone and flipped open an address book to look for the BBA CEO's private number. "I'll call Mr. D and get everything worked out, guys. Leave the details to me."

"I want in on the conversation, too." Tala stated decisively, sitting down in another chair across the desk from Kai and looking very much like he wasn't going to budge.

"Hn. Whatever." Kai didn't really have a complaint with that. Tala was their captain after all, and Kai would do the same with his own team. _I think you'd be proud, Tyson._ He thought, dialling the number. _I'm trying to be someone worthy of you. I just hope it's enough, someday…_

* * *

_Max_

"Dad! We have to go! I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Mr. Mizuhara asked for what Max was sure must have been the fiftieth time that day.

"Yes, Dad! I'm sure. Now, can we please go? Mom's already out in the car waiting for us!"

"Okay, okay! Go!"

The blonde teen grabbed his carry-on bag and ran out the door for the car, his father following along behind after locking the house up.

"Oh, man, Mom! It's going to be so great to see everyone again! Kenny emailed me last week and said that he and Hilary, and Tyson, and Rei all got scholarships, too!" He bubbled excitedly as he got in the car. His mother smiled and nodded at him in the rear-view mirror.

"That's wonderful, Maxie. And you'll have the All-Starz there, too. It will be quite a reunion, won't it?"

"Yeah! It's going to be a good year. I can feel it."

Max, still grinning to himself, stared out the car window as they drove toward the airport, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Before he knew it, they'd arrived, and Max got out to collect his luggage and go collect his ticket for his flight north to Canada.

Inside, he met up with the All-Starz and said his final farewells to his parents before walking with the American team to their departure gate. The five teens boarded the plane, found their seats, and settled in.

"So, Max, are you ready for University? It's nothing like high school, you know." Michael asked. He was sitting on Max's other side, and the blonde had claimed the window seat.

"I think so. It'll probably take me a couple weeks to get used to it, but it should be a lot of fun! I can't wait!" Max replied eagerly and Michael laughed.

"Yeah, kid. In all honesty, neither can I. I'm about ready to start a new phase of life, I guess."

"Oh, really?" Emily poked her head over their seats and gave the captain an arch look. "Since when did you grow up and realize there's more to life than blading, fame, and fortune?"

"I've always known, Emily." Michael shot back, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. "I just chose to enjoy it as much as I could while it lasted."

"Uh huh. Right."

Max sweatdropped and tuned their good natured bickering out. He was used to it by now. Instead, he put on his headphones and found a radio station he liked, then sat back and relaxed, determined to enjoy the flight.

* * *

_Tyson_

"So tell us, Kenny…" Rei inquired, standing up and peering over the seats down at the brunette, Tyson, and Hilary. "What's the deal with this university, anyway? Why's it in Canada?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rei." Kenny flipped open his laptop and proceeded to punch keys to call up some data. "I did some research and stuff, and found out quite a lot."

"And?" Tyson asked, taking off his headphones and setting them aside.

"Well, the BBA picked Canada for all kinds of reasons – its climate, its peacefulness, strong economy, etc. But they picked western Canada to build it in because most of the largest and oldest institutions are located in Ontario and Quebec, so the BBA thought it would be a good idea to spread out a little more." Kenny explained, turning the screen of his laptop to show them all the pictures of the new University he'd found on the internet. "See? That's it. It's in a small city in central Alberta."

"Small city? Look at that aerial view! We have towns bigger than that in Japan!" Hilary shook her head. "It's hard to believe they have all this space and yet such a small population."

Rei smiled. "I've been all over the world, Hilary, and each place I've been to has its own charms and unique quirks." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I've never been to Canada, though."

"It's an adventure for all of us, then." Kenny said wisely. "Nothing we can't handle, right?"

"You bet, Chief!" Tyson agreed. He stared out his window and thought quietly to himself, I can't wait.

**

* * *

Authoress' Notes: **Okay! Just a few things… 1) I know in previous chapters I've had Lee/Mariah listed as a pairing that I'd intended to put in. However, that was _before_ I was educated to the fact that they're brother and sister. So that's changing! _sweatdrops_ 2) From this point on, you're going have GRev characters thrown at you when you least expect it! But keep in mind that this fic is still based BEFORE GRev because I haven't seen the whole thing yet. And 3) the TyKa coming! I swear! **Please R/R!**


	4. Happy Boys and Girls

**Authoress' Notes:** Yeesh. _dizzy_ Long chapter… I really have to learn to quit writing such long ones. _sweatdrops_ Anyway…reunion chapter! YAY!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, adult language, angst, & probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I do not own any of the songs from which I borrowed to make chapter titles. They belong to whomever they belong to (which isn't me!). I own only the OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:** TyKa, Rei / Mariah, Max , Kenny/Hilary, Tala , others TBA.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Happy Boys & Girls**

_Tyson_

"Man…I'd nearly forgotten how tiring that long flight can be." Tyson let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms up over his head, following with Rei behind Kenny and Hilary as they got off the plane at the Edmonton International Airport. "At least we're finally here."

"Actually, we have about another hour and a half to two hour drive yet, Tyson." Kenny informed the bluenette. "There's supposed to be someone here from the BBA to pick us up in a BBA bus."

Tyson made a face and slumped. "Wonderful. I was looking forward to a meal and crashing for a few hours."

Rei laughed. "I'm with you, pal. I could use a bite to eat."

"Over there, guys." Hilary pointed ahead of them. "I see food stands and things over there. We could grab some snacks or something for the ride."

"Let's get our bags first, though." Kenny advised as they got in line to go through customs. Tyson nodded and waited as patiently as the could for his turn.

They got through without any troubles, the customs officer all smiles and welcoming. After spending ten minutes at the baggage carousel to pick up their luggage, the group went looking for food.

As they approached the seating area, they heard a familiar voice cry out, "Tyson! Hey, Tyson!"

The bluenette blinked and he was suddenly glomped by a blonde blur. "Ooph! Max!" He exclaimed, staring at his old friend in shock. "Oh my God! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Yeah! Kenny told me in his emails that we all got scholarships! I was so excited!" Max grinned, his mega-Watt smile brilliant. He looked at Rei and grinned more. "Hi, Rei!"

The older blader grinned back, flashing fang. "Hey, Maxie! How's it goin'?"

"You guys knew? And no one told me?" Tyson demanded, hands on hips. Kenny smiled and shrugged.

"I didn't tell anyone, Tyson. I wanted it to be a surprise." He informed his best friend. "I'm sorry."

Tyson laughed and gave him a sheepish look. "Nah. It's okay, Chief. It's a good surprise."

"Good to see you, Chief! And Hilary, too!" Max glomped them both in greeting, tossing an arm around each of their shoulders.

Hilary giggled and gave him a brief one-armed hug in return. "Great to see you, too, Max."

"Oh! Rei! The White Tigers are already here." Max looked over at the raven-haired teen. "They got here this morning an hour before the All-Starz and I did. Lee said to say hi."

Rei nodded. "Great! I figured they'd get here before I would."

"The All-Starz, too? Wow…" Tyson smiled, a rare, genuine smile that didn't happen as often as it used to. "It is a regular reunion, huh?"

"Yep!" Max agreed cheerfully. "I think it's going to be really great having everyone together again. And wait 'till you see who the university has brought in to run Spirit Hall!"

"Spirit Hall?" Hilary tilted her head curiously at him. "What's that?"

"It's what the residence on campus is called where we're all going to be living while we're here." Max replied. He motioned for them to follow him. "Come on! We can go get your stuff stored on the bus while we wait for the last group to come in."

"Wait! I gotta get food first!" Tyson dropped his bags next to Hilary's and dashed off.

"Me too. You guys want anything?" Rei asked. Kenny shook his head, and Hilary thought for a moment.

"Just a soda or something, please, Rei." She finally decided.

"Alright. Be right back." Rei hurried after Tyson.

While they waited, Kenny gave the blonde a curious look. "So who's the last of the group to arrive?"

"Well, I only know that the flight is coming in from London, via Toronto. Our BBA rep/bus driver wouldn't give me names." Max made a face. "I think the idea is to surprise us at the 'meet your neighbours' gathering that's supposed to be tonight."

"A party?" Hilary asked.

"Not quite." Max shook his head. "Just a brief ice-breaker kind of thing. Although…" a mischievous grin crossed his face. "A party is something we should definitely keep in mind for a later date, don't you think?" He winked.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Hilary laughed

A man in a driver's uniform with a BBA logo on his hat came up to them then. "Hello, everyone. You must be the students from Japan." He tipped his hat in greeting. "I'm John, and I'll be driving all of you to campus."

"Nice to meet you, John." Hilary returned.

Max looked over her shoulder. "Oh, good. Here come Tyson and Rei. How much longer until the next group arrives?" He asked John.

"Yes, about them…I just got a phone call to tell me that the flight was delayed in Toronto because of some technical difficulties." John replied. He looked a little confused. "I'm not sure how, but someone of that group is chartering another plane. Well, however they're managing that, I've been told to take your group to the university and return for the others. By the time they get here, I'll be back to meet them."

"I guess we'd better get moving then, hadn't we?" Kenny picked up his bags and one of Hilary's as Tyson and Rei rejoined them – food in hand.

"Hey guys!" Rei handed Hilary her soda.

"Thanks, Rei!"

"We're heading out, Tyson. The flight the next group was on was delayed in Toronto." Kenny told them.

"Yeah? Okay." Tyson shrugged and juggled his food, picking up his bags.

"Let me help with those." Max grabbed one of Tyson's and one of Rei's so they wouldn't be trying to balance everything with their food. "Oh! And this is John. He's our bus driver."

As a group, they followed John to the BBA bus and loaded all their bags before boarding it and grabbing seats.

Rei sat across from Hilary and Kenny on one side of the bus, and on the other Tyson sat across from Max.

"I love these tour buses." Max declared, settling back in his seat. "They're so comfy and it's easier to have a conversation when you don't have to look over the back of a seat."

Tyson nodded in agreement, still munching. He swallowed, took a sip of his soda, and said, "They're nicer than I remember."

"Yeah…those were the days, alright!" Max had a reminiscent look on his face.

"Yeah."

The bus started moving and the two old friends fell into a companionable silence, watching the scenery of the wide open, green countryside of their new home.

Sometime later, Tyson glanced over and saw that Kenny, Hilary, and Rei were all asleep. He chuckled quietly, catching Max's attention. The blonde made a questioning noise, and Tyson pointed.

"Heh. It's been a long trip for all of you. Can't blame them."

"I'm too wired to sleep." Tyson admitted. Max nodded.

"Hey, Tyson…" Max hesitated. He didn't want to bring up the subject if it would upset his friend, but at the same time he wanted to let Tyson know that he'd been thinking of him since he'd learned about Tyson's grandfather, and to express his sympathy.

"Yeah, Max?" Tyson tilted his head to the side in question.

"I just…I was very sorry and sad to hear about Grandpa." Max finally managed to say. Tyson sighed and gave the other blader a tiny smile meant to reassure him.

"Thanks, Max. I know."

"I'm sorry, Tyson. I didn't want to bring it up and make you sad. But I didn't want you to think I was insensitive either."

"I know. I appreciate it." Tyson glanced over at the others again. "I couldn't have better friends than all of you. I don't know that I could have made it without all of you."

Max's smile was sad. "I wish I could have been there, too. I didn't get Kenny's emails until I got home from this camp I went to with the All-Starz. By then it was too late."

"You were there in spirit. Don't worry, Max old buddy." Tyson opened his bottle of water and took a quick drink. "I still miss him – and probably always will – but I'm okay. I have school to look forward to, now, after all."

Max nodded. "Yep! Me too. Still, if you need to talk or something…"

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

The bus trip only took an hour and forty-five minutes. Max was grinning from ear to ear when they finally pulled up in front of a large, eight-story building – only one among several large buildings and wide open green, park-like spaces.

"Wait until you guys see Spirit Hall." He remarked as they disembarked. "Heck, wait until you see the campus! It's really beautiful."

"So you've already unpacked, Max?" Rei asked, taking his bags from John as he unloaded their luggage. "Thanks, John."

"Not really, no. I'll get around to it." Max shook his head. "I wanted to check things out first, and then come and meet all of you at the airport."

"I can't wait to see it. You'll have to give us a tour, Maxie." Hilary smiled.

"You bet, Hil!"

A new voice spoke up, startling the group with its familiarity.

"Welcome to Spirit Hall, Bladebreakers! It's really great to see everyone again!"

"Zeo!" The group (minus Max, who just grinned) chorused.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Tyson dropped his bag and held out a hand to shake his former rival's. "How are you, Zeo?"

"Hey, Tyson!" Zeo laughed and gave his friend a giant bear hug. "I know it's a surprise. I was a little surprised, too, when Mr. Dickenson asked me to take up this job."

"Job?" Kenny inquired, shaking Zeo's hand in turn.

"Meet Spirit Hall's student liaison and residence coordinator." Max declared, clapping the aqua-haired teen on the shoulder.

"That's me." Zeo grinned, rolling his eyes. "Basically, it's my job to keep an eye on the residents of Spirit Hall, deal with their problems, and take care of them, etc. Think of me as your parent away from home."

"No offence, dude," Tyson made a face. "But no thanks."

The two grinned at each other.

"The day's full of surprises." Rei smiled. "It's just great to see everyone again, too."

"Well, come on! I'll take you up to your suites, and give you the info-speech I'm supposed to. No use standing around out here, right?" Zeo gestured for the group to grab their stuff and follow him.

The front lobby was designed to look more like an oversized living room, with comfortable looking chairs and couches set up near a fireplace that wasn't on. In one corner, near the elevator doors and a hallway, was a desk made of metal and what appeared to be glass (but was probably either plastic or pexi-glass). Zeo stopped at the desk for a moment to grab a pile of large envelopes and a little, hand-held computer device that looked like a Palm Pilot. Then he took them to the elevators.

"Okay…so I have an envelope for each of you." He said, passing them out. "Inside, you'll find a student handbook – which is like a book that has all the rules and stuff in it – as well as a booklet with rules specific to Spirit Hall regarding visitors, parties, etc." Zeo pushed the 'up' button for the elevators. "And there should be some information pamphlets on the city with stuff about shopping, businesses, and whatever, and coupon books for all kinds of stuff. You'll also find a welcome letter from Mr. Dickenson, and a key card that's about the size of a key-tag that you can hook onto your keys for safe keeping and easy use."

"Cool. I take it the security is pretty tight on this building?" Kenny had found his and was examining it.

"No. Well, no more than an upscale apartment building, really." Zeo shook his head and stepped into the elevator that arrived first. The others followed, and after the doors shut and the elevator began to move, he continued. "If you should lose that key-card, be sure to tell me immediately so I can change the codes and get you a new one."

"We'll take good care of them, Zeo." Rei assured him.

"I know! I just have to give you the speech, you know?" Zeo shrugged. "Anyway, on the main floor, down that hallway you saw before we got on the elevator, you'll find the gymnasium and weight training room. In the basement there is an Olympic-sized pool and full facilities. The second floor is the Beyblade training facility with two standard, competition-sized beydishes. On the third floor you'll find my suite – should you need me – and the common room. That's where we'll be holding the ice-breaker meeting later this evening, by the way."

The elevator stopped and they got off. Zeo led them down the long hallway and stopped at the first door they came to. "Okay. You're all on this floor – eighth – and this would be Kenny and Hilary's room, I believe." He consulted his little computer device. "Yep."

"They actually allow co-ed dorms?" Hilary blinked.

"Well…not normally. They make exceptions, however, for siblings, married couples, or soon-to-be-married couples such as yourselves." Zeo smiled, winking. "Plus, Mr. D knows all of you so well, and he knows there won't be any trouble from you. He trusts that you're all responsible adults by now, anyway."

Kenny blushed and looked at his fiancée. "I don't mind if you don't, Hilary."

"Of course not. Just don't expect _me_ to do all the cooking and cleaning, Kenny." She warned him. The Chief hastily shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my love."

"Oh yeah! Hey, I meant to congratulate you both earlier but I totally got sidetracked." Max glomped them with a whoop. "So congrats!"

"May I borrow your key-card, Chief?" Zeo asked. Kenny handed it over. "I'll show all of you how it works. It's pretty simple. You just slide it into the slot here," he demonstrated by sliding the tiny key-card into a slot on the wall next to the door knob, and a little green light above the slot lit up. "And voila! Unlocked." Zeo pushed open the door and flipped the lights on inside. "There you go, you two."

"Wow…I wasn't expecting student residence to be so spacious." Hilary observed, impressed.

"When the building was being designed, they decided that it was an investment to make the residences of Spirit Hall more apartment-like and less dormitory. In fact, all the residences on campus are like mini-apartments, though not quite as large as Spirit Hall."

"Still…it's great!"

Smiling, Zeo looked back at the others. "Well, let's leave them to explore, unpack, whatever, and get you two into your own homes, shall we?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see it, now." Rei nodded with enthusiasm.

"It's really great, Rei." Max told him. "I hope you don't mind having a roommate, though."

Rei blinked. "No, I don't mind." He frowned. "Or should I?"

"I'm your roomie!" Max grinned, and Rei laughed, ruffling his blonde hair affectionately.

"Oh, well, then I don't mind at all. We get along just fine, after all."

"My thoughts exactly."

Zeo led them to the next door, this one on the opposite side of the hall and down a little from Kenny and Hilary. Max opened the door and led Rei inside.

Tyson followed Zeo to the end of the hall to a third door.

"And this is your suite, Tyson." The teenaged cyborg declared. "Your roommate hasn't arrived yet, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure you two will get along really well when he does arrive."

Tyson raised an eyebrow at him and unlocked the door. "Who might that be?"

Zeo winked. "It's a surprise. But I will tell you that we know him, and that he's come a very long way – both as a blader, and a friend." Zeo clapped Tyson on the shoulder. "I'm off to take care of some other stuff before the meeting tonight, though. I'll see you later, okay, buddy?"

"Yeah. Sure thing, Zeo." Tyson watched him head back down the hall to the elevator, then turned to go into his new home and explore.

* * *

Walking into the suite, Tyson was struck by the spaciousness of it.

"Geez. This place doesn't do anything small, does it?" He said to himself. The area in front of him was one large room – a kitchen with a small table in a dining area, and a living room. Off the living room, Tyson could see a balcony beyond sliding glass doors. Along the far wall from his position at the door, there were four doors. Two were open, and Tyson kicked off his shoes then went over to inspect the rooms beyond. The first was a storage closet, the second a bedroom, and the third was the bathroom. Tyson went into the bedroom, ignoring the fourth door, which he assumed was the other bedroom.

Dropping his bags on the bed, he ran a hand through his hair as he recognized the boxes stacked on the floor as his own. "Well, I guess they got here alright. Hopefully, nothing got damaged on the flight over." He looked around, spotting another door near the closet. He went over and opened it curiously, revealing the bathroom. "Cool." Tyson shut the door again and looked around.

The room was about same size as his own at home. There was a double bed, a dresser, a bedside table and lamp, a desk and a small bookshelf above the desk. All in all, it seemed quite comfortable.

Deciding to begin unpacking his boxes, so he at least had some clean clothes for the next day and maybe a book or something to keep himself occupied, Tyson went over to the stack of boxes and dug in. In the first, he found his manga, a few books, his Beyblade equipment, and the framed photos he'd chosen of his family, his team, and of his friends back home. He left the pictures on the desk for the moment, intending to find places for them after he had everything else put away.

He found his clothes in the next box, and carried it over to the closet to hang things up later. In the next box was his stereo and CDs, which he immediately began hooking up and setting up so he could at least have music to listen to while he worked.

Tyson was cursing his discovery of no hangers for his clothes in the closet when his doorbell caught his attention. He backed out of the closet and went to answer the door.

It was Max. "Hey! Aren't you unpacking?" Tyson asked the blonde. He stepped aside to let him in.

"Nah. I don't feel like it. And Rei _had_ to go see Mariah." Max laughed, and rolled his eyes. "You know those two."

"Yeah." Tyson shook his head wryly. "Well, you're welcome to keep me company while _I_ unpack, then."

"Sure!"

* * *

At 8 pm, as the sun was only just beginning to set on the horizon, Tyson and Max stopped by to get Kenny and Hilary and the four went down to the third floor common room for the ice-breaker.

"I'm so excited to meet your old friends!" Hilary exclaimed as they stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah! You'll like them, Hilary. They're great!" Max grinned as they entered the common room. "Hey, everyone! Let the party begin! We're here!"

The others in the room turned to look at the new-comers and laughter and greetings filled the room. There were some new people that others hadn't met yet, though, and introductions were in order. Zeo proceeded to introduce everyone by team: the White Tigers, the All-Starz, the Saint Shields, the former Team Psychik, and finally, the new people. There was a pair of twins, brother/sister team, named Julia and Raul who called themselves F-Dynasty. And there was two members of another new team, Barthez' Battalion, Miguel and Mathilda.

Just as Zeo was about to introduce the Bladebreakers, the doors to the common room swung open and another teen (about the same size as Dunga or Gary) strolled in casually, ears plugged with earphones that were connected to the Discman attached to his belt at his hip. He pulled one out and looked around the room at everyone with a total lack of interest.

"I'm here." He announced, his gaze lading on the All-Starz. "Did I miss anything important?"

"We're introducing ourselves, Rick. Where have you been?" Michael demanded with a glare. Rick shrugged indifferently and ignored the question.

"I guess not. Well, I'm Rick, and I'm from New York City. I'm the best blader around, and I suppose I'm supposed to be one of these guys…" he pointed at the American team. "But I don't do teams. I'm out of here. I need a nap." He yawned rudely and walked out again, plugging his ear again.

After a moment of stunned silence, Eddy spoke up. "Uh…sorry about him. He's not that bad, really…he's just…new."

"He'll warm up to everyone eventually." Zeo agreed. "Now, as I was saying…these are the Bladebreakers! That's Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary, and of course, Tyson!"

"So you guys are the famous Bladebreakers, huh?" Miguel nodded at them in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to blading against you sometime."

"Likewise, Miguel." Rei returned.

"Hey, wait a second…" Dunga suddenly said. "You're one team mate short."

"Yeah…where's Kai?" Emily asked.

Just the mere mention of his name made Tyson freeze in place, carefully schooling his face to show no sign of what he really was feeling. Max and Rei looked at him, then at Kenny and Hilary, then back to everyone else. They'd noticed the sudden change in their friend, and wondered at it.

"We don't know." Max finally replied, his usual genki spark fading a little.

"None of us have talked to him or anything for a really long time, now." Kenny informed them sadly. He was watching Tyson out of the corner of his eye, knowing perfectly well just what Kai meant to Tyson after all this time. The brunette wanted to hug the World Champion when he saw the tremor in Tyson's hand as he reached for his glass of soda.

"He's fine." Tyson said, no real inflection in his voice to betray his chaotic thoughts. "You know him…he doesn't know the meaning of the phrase, 'Keep in touch.'"

"Actually…" another voice broke in. "I do. I've just been…_incommunicado_, of late."

No one had heard the doors open again, admitting two tall teens laden with baggage. One was Kai, and when Tyson turned slowly to stare in shock, he felt the room spin and his heart stop briefly before it suddenly started to pound, making him a little bit dizzy. There was the one person he wanted to see most in the world…after all this time…

"**_Kai!_**" Their team mates chorused with excitement and welcome, jumping up and running over to him. He cracked a smile and held up his hands to ward them off.

"Whoa! Hold it right there! The first one of you to glomp me gets tossed off a balcony." Kai shooed them out of his personal space. "That goes double for you, Mizuhara." He gave the blonde a quick glare of warning.

Max grinned sheepishly and scratched his head, but gave heed to the warning.

"We're so glad to see you're okay, Kai!" Hilary gave him a quick pat on the shoulder in greeting before planting her hands on her hips. "But where the hell have you _been?_ And why haven't you called or something!"

"It's a long, long story, Hilary. One that I promise I'll explain later, okay?" Kai glanced over his shoulder at the other teen. "Look who else is joining us, guys."

Kenny blinked under his hair in surprise. "Tala!"

Zeo came up behind Max, smiling slightly. "And that's the last of us. The reunion's complete!"

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** Guah… My hands are killing me. Okay! So they're finally together again! But…now comes the fun part: explaining himself to the team, and most especially to Tyson. Stay tuned, and **please R/R!**


	5. Barely Breathing

**Authoress' Notes:** This update is part of the massive updating I'm doing, which I am affectionately calling the "Chaos wave." I'm updating ALL my current WIPs, so make sure you check out my other fics, dear readers! As for this chapter of _Endure_, I guess I'm going to be mean and put the bishies through some more angst before I start turning things around for the better for them. _sweatdrops_ Sheesh.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, adult language, angst, & probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I do not own any of the songs from which I borrowed to make chapter titles. They belong to whomever they belong to (which isn't me!). I own only the OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:** TyKa, Rei / Mariah, Max , Kenny/Hilary, Tala , others TBA.

* * *

**Chapter 04: Barely Breathing**

"Man, Zeo, you really are sneaky!" Max laughed, clapping the aqua-haired blader on the back. "You knew all along Kai and Tala were coming, didn't you?" They were standing near a table that had been set up and now held several open pizza boxes. Everyone was milling around, getting to know one another more – as well as renewing old friendships and acquaintances.

"Of course I did." Zeo chuckled. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for all of you." He frowned thoughtfully, looking from one side of the room where Tyson and Kenny were talking to Ozuma, Salima, and Michael, to the other side where Kai was standing with Tala, Kane, Mariah, and Mathilda. "Max, is it just me, or are Tyson and Kai avoiding each other?"

"No, its not just you." Max ran a hand through his blonde hair, unsure what to say or do. "I don't get it. Normally Tyson would have been practically attached to Kai's side for a while, until he was sure Kai wasn't going to disappear on him if he looked away. But instead…"

"It seems more like he's doing his best to stay away from Kai." Zeo finished Max's sentence with a shake of his head. "I hope they're not in an argument or something."

"Let me guess…Kai is Tyson's roommate?" Max couldn't help snickering. "Oh boy…_this_ is going to be interesting!"

"What is?" Rei wondered, appearing beside his team mate for another slice of pizza.

"Kai and Tyson having to live with each other for about eight months." Max swallowed back his laughter.

"You're kidding." Rei munched on his pizza thoughtfully. "You're right, Maxie. That is interesting."

"Heh. By the way, Rei, do you have any idea why they're apparently avoiding each other?"

"Um, not specifically, no. Though, I suspect Tyson's probably mad at Kai for not keeping in touch. And you know Kai – he doesn't actively seek people out."

"You have a point there."

Kenny broke away from the group and Tyson, turning to go find Hilary. Looking around, he spotted her talking to Miriam and Joseph, and went over to join her.

"Hi, Chief!" Joseph shook Kenny's hand in greeting. "Hilary was just showing us her ring! Congratulations!"

Kenny blushed. "Ah, yeah, thanks, Joseph."

"What's up, Kenny? You look like you're confused about something." Hilary murmured as the others wandered away to join Ozuma.

"Something's up with Tyson and Kai. Tyson doesn't seem to be as thrilled to see Kai as I would have thought he'd be." The Chief frowned.

"Yes, I noticed. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. But it worries me. Tyson's still not recovered from losing Gramps, and he's needed Kai badly. I don't know…maybe I'm reading too much into it. It's still early and Kai _did_ just get here."

"Maybe. We'll just have to keep an eye on them, won't we?" Hilary squeezed his hand. "Oh, hey! Tyson's leaving!"

They hurried after him and managed to catch him at the elevator doors.

"Tyson! You're leaving so soon?" Hilary asked in concern.

"You okay, pal?" Kenny added.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and stuff, so I'm going to go up and finish unpacking a few things before I go to sleep." Tyson responded, sounding weary.

"Well, if you're sure. We'll come by tomorrow, alright?" Hilary gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I think we should have a team meeting/reunion of our own, don't you?" Kenny added.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Chief." Tyson agreed, stepping into the elevator and waving slightly at them. "See you both tomorrow."

As soon as the doors closed, Tyson pushed the button for his floor and slumped back against a wall, the energy having drained right out of him after that emotional roller coaster in the common room.

_What's wrong with me? Kai's back, and I couldn't even say hello. All I wanted was for him to come back, or at least to see him again and when I finally have the chance…I am so lame! Argh!_ He resisted turning around and banging his head on the wall when the doors opened. Instead, he left the elevator and walked down the hall to his suite.

Once inside, he sighed and kicked off his shoes. "Ah…forget unpacking. I'm too tired." Stretching and yawning, he decided to have a hot shower and go to bed, so he went to look for his shampoo and conditioner, and his night clothes.

* * *

_Kai_

Not long after Kenny and Hilary had returned to the gathering, Kai quietly slipped out without anyone noticing – except Zeo, who had an uncanny knack for knowing exactly where everyone was at all times. They'd exchanged wary nods of acknowledgment as Kai paused at the door to pick up his bags. Zeo made his way over and handed him an envelope.

"Here's your residence package. You'll find your key-card to your suite in there. You're in suite…"

"I know. You've put me with Tyson, haven't you?" Kai turned the full strength of his gaze on the cyborg.

"Um, actually, Mr. Dickenson did." Zeo smiled ruefully, though he had to look away from those penetrating eyes. "Suite 16, eighth floor. Oh, and Kai?"

"What?" The older teen growled impatiently.

"Have patience with him, okay?" Zeo's expression became more serious, and he lowered his voice. "Tyson needs his friends, but he needs you perhaps more." He shook off the sadness in his voice and eyes. "Anyway, welcome to Spirit Hall, Kai. Have a good night!" Zeo walked away before Kai could respond.

Having no idea what Zeo had been talking about, Kai frowned and made his way to the elevator, considering the aqua-haired teen's words. _Why did he sound so sad? Tyson looked tired, but that's normal after a long flight. He didn't seem any different to me…well, maybe a little bit._

Stepping off the elevator on the eighth floor, his frown deepened as he walked down the hallway. _Come to think of it, Tyson didn't even say hello to me – or Tala, for that matter. Normally he'd have been loudly demanding to know where I've been, what I've been doing, and why I haven't kept in touch, but…it was like he was…avoiding me._

Kai stopped in front of the door, dropping his bags and rubbing his chest as if he could ease the ache that idea caused. _He couldn't be that angry with me, could he? I thought…I was sure once he'd gotten over his initial mad, and I had a chance to tell him what happened, then he'd…he always forgave me anything._ The dual-haired blader dug around in the envelope for the key-card. _I've needed that. He gave me the chances I needed to put my life in order again, and be **me**. I know I've been hard to deal with but…_

Now Kai was worried. He'd counted on Tyson for so long, despite himself, and it hadn't really occurred to him that he might have pushed that forgiveness too far, and possibly lost any chance he may have had with Tyson – for friendship or anything else.

Sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly, Kai took the key-card and unlocked the door, pushing it open and picking up his bags to carry them inside.

He'd been expecting to see his storm-eyed team mate right away, but he was greeted by an empty space. Relieved and disappointed at the same time, Kai huffed and kicked the door closed with his foot and stopped in the middle of the huge room to look around. It wasn't what he'd been expecting either. It was spacious, clean, and fairly home-y feeling for a dorm at a university – and one that no one had lived in yet, no less.

_Explore later._ He told himself, shifting his bags when he remembered them and how heavy they were. _Put this stuff somewhere before my arms die on me._

Kai glanced at the two closed doors, figuring one was Tyson's room and the other was probably the bathroom. So he went for the door that was slightly open and went in to the empty bedroom. He dropped the bags again, this time for the last time, by the closet and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced toward another closed door, where he could hear the sound of running water faintly. _Ah…he's in the shower. At least I know he's here._

Since he didn't feel like unpacking, he wandered out to the kitchen to paw through the cupboards in the hopes of finding some coffee or tea. He got lucky and found both in one cupboard, with a little note that said 'compliments of Spirit Hall.'

As he was pouring the boiling water into his mug over a tea bag, he heard a door open and glanced over, expecting Tyson to come out. When he didn't, he shrugged and took his tea over to the balcony doors, going outside and taking in the view from it, overlooking a river. Leaning on the railing, Kai sipped his tea to the fading sunlight, calming his emotions and mind as best he could, preparing for the inevitable confrontation.

* * *

_Tyson_

Tyson paused in lathering up his hair. He thought he'd heard a door opening and closing in the empty room – not that it surprised him. He had a pretty good idea who it was he was going to be stuck living with while he was here. Slowly going back to getting clean, the bluenette sighed wearily. He had hoped to be done his shower and in bed by the time Kai came up, but it looked like he wasn't going to have the chance to get in _some_ sleep before he had to deal with facing his long lost team captain.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He slipped into his pyjama pants and went into his room to find his matching top. He pulled it out of his carry-on bag where it had been buried under a pair of jeans and put it on. He buttoned it up and grabbed his towel to dry his hair, walking out to the main living area. He didn't see Kai, but he spotted the makings of tea on the counter and figured, why not? He'd probably need it.

Freshly brewed mug of tea in hand, and towel draped around his neck, Tyson took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he moved toward the balcony doors, where he could seethe achingly familiar shadowed figure of his rival and secret love.

He pushed open the door and stepped out quietly, joining Kai at the balcony and mimicking his stance. He sipped his tea, relishing the soothing warmth and resisting just putting his mug aside and hugging Kai to death. Opting instead to drink his tea in silence, he observed the older blader out of the corner of his eye. _He looks…well, he looks really good. But he seems thinner or something. He's a little taller, too._ Tyson blinked, surprise washing over him suddenly as he took in Kai's profile_. Kai's not wearing his shark fins! Holy crap!_

He looked away casually to hide the faint dusting of pink that was tingeing his cheeks and painting a swath across the bridge of his nose. _Gods, he's hot without them…maybe more so than he was with them._

While Tyson was mastering his urge to drool, Kai was wishing he'd just say something so he would know where they stood with each other. It was difficult enough as it was, but with Tyson standing so close to him, radiating heat (his own and the result of his shower) and smelling clean and so…_Tyson_, it really didn't help his chaotic senses or mindset to help him think clearly. He wanted to run his fingers through Tyson's damp hair and just curl up with the bluenette in his arms – or be in Tyson's arms. Kai wasn't that picky on that point. All his life he'd been lacking affectionate attention, and though Kai didn't think he'd be that comfortable with it out in public yet, alone he thought it would be fine. He needed it – but specifically, Kai craved _Tyson's_ affections.

Tyson swallowed the last of his tea and stared at the bottom of the cup. The silence was becoming unbearably uncomfortable to him. Not really sure what else to say at the moment, he cleared his throat and said, "Nice view, huh?"

Kai felt a little piece of hope die. _Small talk…so that's how it is. Well, if that's the best I can have with you, then I'll take it._ So he put on a neutral expression and turned around, leaning back on the railing on his arms. "Yeah. Not what I expected."

"Me neither. I think I may like it here. I was…expecting more of a city-like place, you know? Urban. But this is…green. More like a small town than a city."

"Hn. We didn't come here to enjoy the scenery. It's a bonus, but it's not vital to our education."

Tyson scowled, though it was exactly like Kai to say something like that. "Do you _have_ to do that? You always do something to put a damper on things for others. Can't you lighten up? And just when you're finally back, after all this time…" In his exhausted state of emotion, he didn't even notice the hot trickle of tears that spilled down his cheeks. "You just disappear for over a year – no letters, no emails, no phone calls, nothing! Damn it! A smoke signal would have been fine! At least I wouldn't have worried about you!" Tyson put his cup down before he dropped it. He was shaking with temper, and his hands clenched into fists as all his emotion came venting out. He didn't see Kai wince or look down at his feet, either. "Why? Why, Kai? You always run off and when I need you I can't find you…no one can! Even _Kenny_ couldn't track you down!"

Kai looked at him in shock and concern at the lost, lonely tone in the bluenette's voice. _He was worried about me? And he needed me?_ His eyes went wide as Tyson released a sob and turned away, blindly pushing open the balcony doors and stumbling inside.

_This is new. He's never been this upset before._ Not really sure what to do, he grabbed their mugs and hurried after Tyson. "Kinomiya, wait…" Kai left the mugs on the counter as he went past and managed to catch Tyson by the arm. "Wait a second!"

Tyson shook him off – well, _tried_. Kai wouldn't let go. "Just…leave me alone. It's what you're good at, after all." He said bitterly, trying to wrench his arm away. "Let me go!"

Kai felt a pang of hurt at that, especially because he thought it was true about himself probably more than Tyson did, and it made him feel guilty. But he didn't let go. "No." He replied, forcibly directing the bluenette toward the living room and making him sit down. "What's going on with you, Tyson? You're acting strange."

Tyson was on his feet and in Kai's face, poking him in the chest as he raged tearfully at him. "_Strange_? Worrying about someone I care about when I haven't heard from him in months and he suddenly just pops up out of nowhere without explanation is something strange to you? Being angry with you for your lack of consideration for the feelings of others that are supposed to be your friends is _strange_? Excuse me, oh high-and-mighty one, for being a little upset because I'm just a mere mortal and you're obviously not." As he spoke, his voice became hoarse and raspy, and he pounded his fists weakly against Kai's chest. "I can't…I needed…"

Kai stared down at the younger teen when he simply collapsed against him, crying and clutching at Kai's shirt as if he was afraid he would disappear again. Hesitantly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Tyson, pulling him closer and holding him.

"Shh…" He rubbed Tyson's back with one hand, instinctively trying to soothe. "I'm sorry, Tyson. I know it doesn't mean much to you, but it's true. I deserve it, if you hate me and never want me to talk to you again…" Kai's own voice cracked and he swallowed. "I'm sorry…"

Tyson shook his head, hair tickling Kai's chin, and clung tighter. "Don't leave. Not again…"

A determined expression passed over Kai's face, and with a conviction he'd never felt before, stated simply, "Never. I'm back to stay."

Something in his voice was convincing enough to Tyson that a huge wave of relief washed over him, and something in his heart loosened to the point that he got light-headed. If he'd been exhausted before, then he was dead on his feet now, and as such, slumped in Kai's arms with a deep sigh.

Kai stumbled back at the sudden dead weight and grunted. "Tyson? Hey…" He tipped the bluenette's head back to discover he'd passed out. "Oh, Tyson…" Heaving a sigh of his own, Kai moved around a bit so he could slip his arm under Tyson's knees and lift him up to carry him to his bedroom. He laid the younger teen on the bed gently and tugged the throw blanket at the end of the bed up over him. Placing his hand on Tyson's head and brushing his hair out of his face, Kai stared down at him in concern.

"I don't understand all this, Tyson. I don't know what has happened to you that's made you so depressed and sad, but I'm here, now. I hope you'll give me one last chance and let me help you for a change." He smiled faintly when Tyson rolled onto his side and curled up like a kitten, his breathing evening out to a steady rhythm. "I am sorry though, if I've caused you unnecessary pain and grief somehow. I'll do what I can to prove it to you. But for now, sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow so I can explain myself."

* * *

_Kai_

With that promise, Kai quietly walked out and closed the door. He'd been tired, and truthfully still was, but he had a fire lit under him by his concern for the object of his affection. If Zeo seemed to know what was wrong with Tyson, then chances were good that Kenny and Hilary would know, too.

In typical Kai-style, he went to the door and put on his shoes, grabbing his key-card from his jacket pocket and heading out, marching down the hall and knocking determinedly on the first door – not knowing exactly which was Kenny and Hilary's and which was Max and Rei's. All he knew was that they were on the same floor.

When he got no answer at that door, he moved on to the other. This time, as he raised his fist to knock, the elevator opened and his team mates stepped off.

"Kai? Were you looking for us?" Kenny asked, a little surprised to see him outside their door.

"I want to talk to you two."

They looked at each other, then back at Kai. "Uh, sure. Come on in, then." Hilary opened the door and flicked on the light switch.

The three took off their shoes, and got settled in the living room. Kai was tapping his fingers on the curve of the sofa chair he sat in with an uncharacteristic show of impatience. Hilary curled against Kenny's side and watched him with a raised eyebrow. Now that he was here, right in front of her, she couldn't help feeling a great deal of resentment toward the dual-haired blader on Tyson's behalf.

As if he'd felt it, Kai met her eyes and said quietly. "What's going on?"

Hilary crossed her arms and said nothing. Kenny glanced at her and laughed nervously before answering the captain – kind of.

"Going on? Not much, Kai. We all just got here, after all."

Kai just looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay. Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but you should let Tyson tell you himself. It's not our place to tell you his personal business. Besides…"

"He'd want to tell you himself, now that it doesn't affect him quite as badly as it did right at first." Hilary finished, her voice stern and soft with concern for the bluenette all at the same time.

Kai made an exasperated noise, more confused than ever as concern morphed in to worry. "I don't understand. Did something happen to Tyson I should know about? And even though I don't know what the heck's going on, I know it's still 'affecting' him."

Both brunettes' gazes focused sharply on him.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Kenny wanted to know.

"Well besides the fact that he barely came near me this evening – which was totally unnatural as it is – the fact that he broke down into real tears and passed out from his emotional state is enough to make even _me_ wonder what the hell is up with him." Kai's voice was sarcastic and caustic, but under it, Kenny heard what Kai wasn't able to say. He was worried. And heaven help whoever or whatever was the cause of Tyson's tears – even if it was himself.

"What!" Hilary exclaimed, her voice piercing both male's ears. "Tyson had a breakdown? What did you say to him?" She demanded.

Offended, Kai scowled back at her. "Nothing. We were talking about the voice from the balcony, and he just suddenly started raging – which was semi-normal, except for the way that he went about it – and then he suddenly started sobbing and begging me not to leave before he collapsed."

Hilary's hand flew to her mouth in stunned shock and her eyes watered. "Oh, Tyson…"

Kenny sighed. "I see. Listen, Kai, you have to know it wasn't all your fault. Just…give him a chance to rest, get his bearings back, and then talk to him."

Kai opened his mouth, about to demand an explanation, but Kenny shook his head and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but we're not going to interfere. This is between you and Tyson."

Hilary stood up, too, taking her fiancé's cue. "It's late, and we're all tired. Let's all get some sleep."

Indignant, since they were all but physically booting him out the door, Kai got to his feet and stalked toward the exit. "Fine." He stated, putting on his shoes again. "I expect he'll sleep in, and then we ought to get groceries, since we have no food."

Kenny nodded, and saw him out. "Okay. I guess we'll have to put off a team meeting then. I'll let Max and Rei know. Goodnight, Kai."

Even if he'd wanted to, Kai didn't get the chance to reply as Kenny practically closed the door in his face. Grumbling to himself, the phoenix stalked back to his suite, not even bothering with an attempt to try and extract information from Max or Rei because he was pretty sure they'd tell him the same thing Kenny and Hilary had – nothing.

Instead, he kicked off his shoes and made his way into his bedroom to change into his night-clothes, and then to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

As he turned off the water and hung up his washcloth to dry, he paused, heaving muffled noises emanating from Tyson's room through the door. Frowning, Kai opened the door and stuck his head in the room to check on the bluenette. In the darkness and illuminated only by the light from the bathroom, he could see Tyson's figure on the bed toss and turn, kicking of his blanket, and he could hear small whimpers and moans that held such a note of desolation in them that it was enough to make Kai turn out the bathroom light and pad quietly over to him.

"Tyson…" Kai laid a hand to his shoulder and gently shook him, trying to wake him up a little and bring him out of whatever dream was haunting him. "Hey, wake up, Kinomiya."

In his sleep, Tyson grabbed Kai's hand and refused to let go. A low sound accompanied his name before the bluenette sighed and fell still. "Kai…"

Expression softening, Kai gave in and lay down next to his dragon, seeing as how he wasn't getting his hand back without resorting to drastic measures, and how his presence seemed to have a calming effect on the younger blader. Shifting in an attempt to get comfortable, Kai pulled the throw blanket back up over them, and settled on his side facing the bluenette.

For a while he simply laid quietly with Tyson, watching him sleep. But eventually, his eyes drooped shut and he succumbed to his body's demand for sleep, his hand still clutched tightly in Tyson's.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** I know, I know. I'm dragging them through the angst and they're so OOC. I promise the torture will end! One last comment, I don't know where people are getting the idea they're in Edmonton…if I wanted them there, I'd have said "Edmonton" at some point. Actually, the place isn't that important. _sheepish grin_ It's just some nameless city that I modeled after Red Deer, actually. Ah, who cares. It's a fictional place that doesn't exist in central Alberta, Canada. Let's leave it at that, shall we? **Please R/R!**


	6. Meant To Live

**Authoress' Notes:** To start with, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers who have continuously been reviewing this fic and being so patient with me with the slow updating. I can't believe you all like this fic so much! I'm not even that fond of it. _shrugs_ Also, to the anonymous reviewer, **kaisluvr69**, thank you for R/R-ing but **_stop_** pestering me for updates! _scowls_ That just pisses me off and I tend to take _longer_ to update because of it. So cut it out. Now, to move on, I've discovered that this fic is very much going to be one of those angsty romances. That wasn't my original intent, but it's sure turning out that way. _sweatdrops_ I don't write humour very well, so a comedic romance is rather hard for me to put out. I'll have to work on that.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, adult language, angst, & probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I do not own any of the songs from which I borrowed to make chapter titles. They belong to whomever they belong to (which isn't me!). I own only the OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:** TyKa, Rei / Mariah, Max , Kenny/Hilary, Tala , others TBA.

* * *

**Chapter 05: Meant To Live**

Kai woke up first the next morning – early, as he usually did. Though…it was more out of trained habit than any need or desire to get up. Still, he blinked the sleepy grit out of his eyes and looked around briefly in confusion. He gave a yawn, then smiled as he noticed the weight on the bed next to him, curled up against his side and still grasping his hand from the night before.

His fond smile turned slowly into a frown of concern as he remembered what had brought him to be in bed with Tyson in the first place. Not that he was complaining, of course, but it was the circumstances that put him there that he had reason to complain about. _What could have happened to you to put you into such a depression? And why do you cling to me like you'd die if I wasn't here?_

Somehow managing to slip his hand free, Kai sat up, studying the sleeping face of his dragon hidden partially by the midnight blue locks of his hair draping over it. Even in his sleep, Tyson had lines here and there around his eyes, brow, and mouth, and there were dark circles under his eyes – all of which indicated stress and lots of it. It made Kai's chest constrict and his heart hurt to see the happy, carefree, un-suppressible spirit of this youth he'd fallen so hard for so obviously suffering.

_Well, I have the chance to sort it all out, don't I? And maybe this time, it will be me who is there for you, just as you've always been for me._ Kai brushed the hair out of Tyson's face and rolled off the bed to his feet, then pulled the blanket back over the sleeping teen so he didn't catch a chill. As if there was a magnet in Tyson that drew the older teen to him, Kai leaned down and tentatively brushed his mouth across Tyson's closed eyelids, then lightly touched his lips to Tyson's. Eyes widened as a thrilling shiver ran through him, and he hastily backed away from the bed before he turned to leave the room.

Out in the kitchen, he went through the motions of making coffee, trying to slow his speeding pulse and calm his heavy breathing. Gripping the counter, Kai closed his eyes and cursed his apparent inability to resist the temptation Tyson seemed to present him with – without even knowing or trying. How one simple little touch – even an intimate one that had been barely a kiss – could affect him so deeply, right to the core, was beyond Kai. _But it happened, and here I am, standing in the kitchen flustered and…_ He put a hand to his cheek and shuddered. Yep. He was blushing wildly. _Gods, I am so glad Tyson isn't awake to see me like this._

Pouring himself a mug of freshly brewed coffee, he left the kitchen, intending to go out on the balcony. However, a knock at the door made him turn and go to answer it instead.

"Good morning, Kai!" Max and Rei stood there on the threshold and the blonde held up a box of donuts – at least that's what the box said. "We figured you guys would be starved, so when we went out looking for our own breakfast…"

"We picked up you and Tyson something, too." Rei finished. "Muffins and donuts."

Kai stared at the box for a moment in surprise, then reached out and accepted the gift. "Uh, wow, guys. Thank you."

"No problem! I know Tyson will probably want to eat when he gets up, before you guys go grocery shopping." Max stuffed his hands in his pockets, still smiling. "Oh! I'm gonna go see if Kenny and Hilary are up yet. See ya later, Kai!"

The dual-haired teen shook his head as the blonde danced down the hall to their friends' door. Rei turned back to Kai and studied the former captain critically.

"You know, Kai, last night I didn't really get a chance to talk to you." He said after a moment. Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

"About what?"

"Well, other than the obvious question of where you've been all this time, I have to say…you seem…different somehow." The raven-haired blader leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "It's like you're lighter or something. Open…"

Kai shrugged carelessly. He understood what Rei was trying to get at, and he knew the reason for it, too.

It was because he felt _free_.

"I'm no different than before, Rei." He said quietly. "I'm just…_more_ than I was."

Golden, feline shaped eyes widened in some small understanding. "Well, it's good to have you back around again. You were missed."

Kai caught the quick darting of his eyes to Tyson's closed bedroom door behind him at that admission, wondering once again just _what_ was going on with his roommate and why everyone seemed to think _he_ was the solution. Scowling to himself, he straightened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Hn. I should go. My coffee's getting cold." Okay, so he still wasn't very good at diplomatically getting rid of people. Rei smiled, though, and backed out of the door, not offended.

"Sure. Enjoy the muffins and donuts. See you guys later." He walked off down the hall and Kai closed the door. He put the box on the counter in the kitchen, and picked up his mug again. Sipping and discovering his coffee had gone lukewarm, he went to the microwave and put the mug in to warm it up.

The opening of a door drew his attention around while he was waiting. Tyson stood in the doorway of his bedroom, his hair loose and wild from sleep, and his eyes huge and vulnerable. He was looking around the room desperately, as if searching for something. Kai moved around the counter in concern.

"Tyson? Hey…what's wrong?" He questioned, walking over to the bluenette. Tyson's gaze snapped to Kai and the sound of his voice, locking onto him.

"Kai!" He nearly sobbed the older teen's name. In his voice, Kai could hear the relief and pure emotion that seemed to hold Tyson in its grip. "You…you're really here?" Tyson reached out and touched his fingers lightly to Kai's cheek, as if he was afraid Kai wouldn't be there or he was seeing things. The phoenix stood still, doing his best to ignore the thrill of Tyson's touch, and concentrated on trying to calm Tyson down.

"Yes, of course I am." Kai assured him in a steady voice, reaching up to hold Tyson's hand to his cheek. "See? Don't you remember the party last night?"

Tyson sucked in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, fighting off his panic attack and sighing in relief – only to have it replaced by embarrassment. He pulled his hand back, slowly, and Kai released it. "Yeah." He answered, hugging himself in shame. "I remember…I just…woke up thinking I'd dreamed it and…sorry, Kai. I'm okay." He backed away from his former captain, unable to meet his eyes. "Um, is that coffee I smell?"

Kai frowned but didn't move to stop Tyson from moving away. "It is. Why don't I get you a cup and then you and I can talk?" He turned without waiting for an answer and went back to the kitchen to get his own mug and some for his shaken dragon. "Have a seat in the living room, Kinomiya."

Obediently (and taking the opportunity to compose himself), Tyson sank down onto the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to put some order to the wild locks again. He felt like an idiot, freaking out like that over Kai. _What the heck is wrong with me, anyway? He's going to think I've gone crazy or something._

Kai appeared a moment later and placed a steaming mug of coffee on the coffee table in front of Tyson, as well as a brown box with donuts all over it. "Max and Rei dropped these off for us. You should eat something."

Eager for the distraction, Tyson opened the box and his eyes lit up a little. "Muffins! This one looks good." He slipped off the couch to the floor, sitting up to the coffee table and taking a muffin. Kai watched him, still frowning a little, though eased somewhat to see Tyson eat. "So, Kai…what'd you want to talk about?" The bluenette asked, pulling apart his chocolate chip muffin to eat in smaller bites.

Kai sipped his own coffee. "Well…I want to know how you are. You were more than a little upset with me last night."

"Was I?" Tyson asked, as casually as possible, pausing in breaking off another piece of muffin.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't try that on me, Kinomiya. You know what I'm talking about."

Any appetite he had disappeared. Tyson sighed and pushed the rest of his muffin aside. "Look. I was exhausted, and a little emotional after all the reunions and stuff. And I was…_am_ a little mad at you for not keeping in touch. I probably took it all out on you, and I'm sorry."

The older blader put down his mug with a 'click,' and ran a hand through his hair. "No. You have every right to be mad at me, Tyson. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I have a good reason for not keeping in touch, but even so…"

"And what might that be?" Tyson wondered, his voice doubtful and scathing. Kai flinched and clasped his hands together in front of himself, leaning forward on his forearms on his knees.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you everything. But…I don't want it to be general knowledge."

The younger teen nodded. "I'm not a gossip, Kai. You don't _have_ to tell me anything you don't want to. I just want to know where you were and why you never emailed or called or anything." He said earnestly. _Because had I known, I could have at least talked to you when…I lost Gramps._

"No. I want you to know." Kai stared at his hands, blushing a bit. "I trust you."

Tyson blinked at him, surprised. He didn't know what to say to that. "Okay." He finally managed. "So what happened?"

Kai got up, filled with a restless energy as his memories surfaced once more. Walking to the window to stare outside, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Where to start? Everything's just been so…" He shook his head and sighed deeply.

Tyson frowned, for the first time thinking that maybe Kai had been going through things of his own. It hadn't occurred to him before – though it probably should have since he was probably the one who knew Kai best. It made him feel a little ashamed and a little guilty for being selfish. In a quiet, subdued voice, he suggested, "Why not start with where you went when you left?"

"You remember I was going to that private school before Ozuma and his team came looking for us?"

"Yeah. The one you attended with Wyatt."

"I had to go back there after the Worlds." Kai glanced back over his shoulder with a small smile that held a hint of his defiant personality. "I sort of left without permission…and without telling anyone."

The bluenette covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. "I'm not surprised."

Kai smiled, turning back to the window. "Yeah. I've never been one for following other people's expectations."

"You have yet to disappoint me." Tyson said. Kai blinked and looked back at him, surprised, and the younger blader flushed. "What? I learned almost immediately not to pin expectations on you." He looked away, embarrassed. "I wanted to…be your friend and if I tried to treat you like someone you're not, I knew you'd never want to be friends."

Walking over to the couch, Kai sat down heavily on it next to Tyson, stunned. "I had no idea you had such insight into me, Tyson. But…" he paused, staring at his hands again. "I'm grateful to you. For everything. If…if it hadn't been for you, my life may have gone down a path that would have destroyed me. So…thanks."

With both of them facing the same direction, neither saw the other blush fiercely.

"You're welcome." Tyson replied. Wanting to move out of the mushy, emotional, confessional moment as soon as possible, he coughed a bit to clear his thick throat. "So what happened after you went back?"

Silently thanking his former team mate for the change in conversation, Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Well, when I got back I had to face the firing squad of my teachers, my dorm supervisor, and the headmaster. I'd rather have dealt with just them, but I'm not that lucky."

Tyson heard his voice sober drastically, any hint of his formerly happy tone disappearing as if it had never been there. "What happened?"

"Standard procedure when a student disappears without permission or telling anyone – they call the parents or guardians." Kai stared ahead blankly. "Voltaire came and took me away again – partially because he was furious with me for various reasons, and partly because the school didn't want me there any longer."

"They kicked you out?" Tyson exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh yeah. You betcha." Kai, of course, couldn't hide the note of pride in his voice. Tyson shook his head.

"Only you would see that as a good thing." He snickered a little and earned a swat on the shoulder. "Sorry. It's just funny." Tyson turned around so he could look up at Kai while he listened. "Go on…"

"Well, Voltaire took me back to the Hiwatari mansion here in Japan. I guess he didn't want me in Russia right away. I lived there for a little more than a year – without Voltaire. He was so furious with me that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me, and he left me in Japan under the care of the household staff." Kai shrugged. "That was just fine with me. I didn't want anything to do with him either. Only problem was that I was confined to the house and grounds, and I wasn't allowed to contact anyone outside the house. The staff watched my every move, listened to every word I said, and reported it all back to Voltaire. I tried though." He ran both hands through his hair and slouched back against the sofa. "I managed to actually dial your phone number once, but before I got an answer one of the maids found me with the phone in my hand."

Tyson's eyes were wide as saucers. "Oh, Kai…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I've been so mad about your lack of contact and I should have known you'd have a good reason for it. I am so sorry!" The bluenette sat up on his knees earnestly, laying a hand on Kai's knee.

"It's okay, Tyson." The phoenix tried to reassure him, seeing the guilt in the younger man's eyes. "How could you know? I know I don't normally make an effort to…socialize, but you couldn't know I just wasn't _able_ to get in touch. Stop beating yourself up for it."

"But…" Tyson snapped his mouth shut at Kai's stern gaze. "Okay."

"Good. So, to continue, I was stuck at the mansion alone, basically. Then one day Voltaire phoned and I was ordered to pack up because he was bringing me back to Russia." Kai stared straight ahead as he spoke. This was the part of the story he wished he could just forget.

"Why? Out of the blue like that…"

"I will never really know, truthfully. I got there and I was so afraid he was going to plant me back in the Abbey – which he had reopened, by the way." Tyson gasped and settled back down, though he didn't even notice his hand was still on Kai's knee. "Yeah. I was rather shocked, too, when I found out. Anyway, he didn't send me back there – or at least he never had the chance. Instead, I got stuck with a tutor to keep up with my studies." Kai paused. "Actually, make that several tutors. Voltaire wouldn't keep them around for very long – two, three months at most. By the third one, I realized he switched them often enough that they wouldn't have enough time to get to know me or to like me. If they _had_ had time, you see, then one of them may have tried to 'help' me or something, and for Voltaire, that just wouldn't do."

Tyson made sympathetic noises, the older blader's bitter tone tugging on his heart strings some more. "That man was a supreme ass, wasn't he?"

"Something like that, yeah." Kai agreed, smiling a little at the comment. "Things just kept going downhill from there, though. I guess Wyatt's family finally moved past the first stage of their grief and onto the next – anger and a desire for revenge."

The bluenette's eyes widened. "I don't understand. You had nothing to do with Wyatt's death. It was that cyber bit-beast's fault. Why would they…?"

"They blamed it all on me." Kai's chest felt tight with the grief and guilt he knew he'd never be able to fully dispel. "Wyatt was obsessed with me – with blading against me. If I hadn't been so arrogant, they said, and just shown him a few things then he'd never have joined up with those 'bad people' or gotten involved with cyber bit-beasts. So they blamed me, and decided to sue not just me, but the school, too – because they allowed blading on campus and because they allowed Wyatt to leave the premises to go chasing after me in the first place."

"Oh, Kai…" Tyson wished he could do something to help Kai get past the pain and bitter regret that he could see quite clearly on his friend's face. _Like Kai doesn't have enough on his conscious with Wyatt's death and the battle with Team Psykick as it is. Then his family comes along and adds to the guilt and pain Kai already puts on himself for the whole incident._

"Needless to say, Voltaire was raging furious. And I mean _raging_ _bull in a china shop_ furious." The phoenix continued. He winced at the memories. "It was the last straw for him and he ordered me to get packed up one day, because I was going back to the Abbey and out of his sight for good." Kai shuddered violently, feeling as if someone had just doused him in ice-cold water.

"What is it, Kai?" Tyson frowned deeply in concern when the phoenix went very pale and seemed to tremble. He reached for Kai's hands, finding them cold and clammy, and took one between his own to rub warmth back into him. "What happened?"

"I remember…it was raining. A thick, muggy downpour. I remember going out to the car, and getting in next to Voltaire as the driver held open the door for us. And I remember the faint smell of vodka from the driver, though I wasn't really paying attention at the time. I was more concerned with figuring out how I was going to get the hell out of the Abbey the second Voltaire and Boris weren't looking." Kai gripped Tyson's hand almost desperately, unconsciously seeking comfort from the bluenette – his lifeline. "Maybe if I had…well, maybes and what ifs aren't going to change anything."

"The driver drove under the influence?" Tyson guessed, horrified. "My god." He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what came next.

"I don't remember much after I got in. I was lost in my own thoughts, and Voltaire wasn't talking to me at all by this time. All I do remember is…screaming metal and people and sirens, strange lights flashing, and pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It's all very hazy and I don't think I ever want to remember those times anyway. All I know is I woke up in a hospital a month and a half later, in traction. Both my legs were broken, several ribs were busted, my left arm was broken in two places, and…my hands…" Kai's voice went so soft Tyson had to lean closer to hear him properly. The crimson-eyed teen took his hands from Tyson's and held them out so he could see the horrific mess of scars that decorated both appendages across their backs and over his palms. Some even stretched and zigzagged up to Kai's elbows.

Tyson felt tears stream down his cheeks and he said Kai's name in a hoarse voice that shook with emotion. "_Kai_…"

"When they told me…I might never regain full use of my hands, that I might never be able to…blade again…" Kai nearly choked on the words, even now. "God, I freaked out. I…they had to sedate me to keep me from injuring myself more. If it hadn't been for Mr. Dickenson, I may not have lived much longer." _That_ was painful to admit. Kai – the strong one, the seemingly invincible, irrepressible phoenix – had contemplated death at the very idea that there was a _chance_ he wouldn't be able to blade again. Tyson made a strangled noise as he swallowed back a sob, and was up off the floor and sitting down beside his former captain in a flash, one arm hugging Kai to his side.

"Okay. Shh…take a few deep, slow breaths, Kai." Tyson rubbed his back in circles, sniffing a bit and watching his phoenix shake and take shuddering breaths. "Let's just…take a break and we'll talk some more in a bit, okay?"

Kai nodded, putting his face in his hands and trying to get a hold of himself. Damn, did he feel like a pathetic moron. He was getting all worked up over a possibility he _knew_ wasn't going to happen and _hadn't_. After all, he'd already held his launcher and spun his blade to take down the Abbey. Not to mention the months of physical therapy and his own intense training regime – with a little help from Tala and his team before Bryan, Ian, and Spencer had gone to their new lives. Then Tala had been his opponent across the dish until they'd come here, to the university.

The Demolition Boys, however, had no idea just how badly injured he'd been or that they'd been helping him re-train. Lucky for him, thanks to the display of power he'd shown at the Abbey that day, Kai hadn't been questioned about it even once by any of them. They didn't realize how weak he had truly become.

"Feeling better?" Tyson asked, breaking him out of his reverie. At that point he noticed the bluenette was still rubbing his back and emoting concern and care. But it was the touch that was making his spine tingle and his breathing hitch again.

"Yeah." The crimson-eyed blader managed to say before he had to pause and clear his throat. "I'm fine. Ah…I could use a glass of water, though."

"Water?" Tyson stood up in a hurry, eager to help him. "Sure! Just…sit here a minute and I'll get you some." He hurried off to the kitchen. By the time he came back, handing Kai the glass, Kai had composed himself again.

Sipping slowly, Kai sighed deeply and attempted to apologize for his weakness. "Sorry about that. I…"

"Don't you _dare_ apologize."

Kai's gaze snapped to Tyson's, meeting it in stunned surprise at the harsh tone. "What?"

"Do not apologize to _me_ for being human." Tyson stood up and walked over to the kitchen, leaning against the island counter with clenched fists. For some, inexplicable reason, he was irritated and infuriated that Kai felt he would have to apologize for his emotions, even though Tyson knew he would. It was just the way Kai was, and Tyson knew it. "God, Kai! After all these years, and after all we've been through…don't you think I know you well enough and that you can trust me? You don't have to…you can be yourself with me."

Blinking in shock at this outburst, Kai stood up, too, and crossed over to stand next to the bluenette. "I wasn't. I mean, not for that, Tyson…" he reached out to put his hand on Tyson's shoulder, but stopped, hovering there for a split second before he retracted it and shoved his hands behind his back instead. "I…was apologizing for freaking out over something so irrational. I _know_ I will blade again and that I'm recovering, and yet I…" He stopped and ran his hands through his hair again with a growl of frustration.

"Maybe not. But that's human, too, and I don't want you telling me you're sorry for it." Tyson stated, his voice still firm, yet it had softened slightly. He never could stay mad at his phoenix for long.

"Fine." Kai faced him again. "I can only say I'll try, Tyson. I can't make promises."

"That's enough for me." Tyson looked into his eyes, his own full of sincerity. "I will never ask for anything more from you."

"I know."

There was a moment of complete understanding between them. Followed swiftly by a moment of awkwardness. Turning an interesting shade of red as they stared at each other, Tyson coughed into his hand and shuffled his feet.

"Ah…I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed. I think we should go buy groceries and stuff, don't you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kai grabbed onto _that_ exit from the painfully awkward moment with both hands. "Good idea. But…don't you want to hear the rest?"

"Of course. There's plenty of time for it, Kai." Tyson said, smiling a little. It wasn't the same smile that Kai remembered, but there was a glimmer of that in it. "We…could use a break, that's all."

"Alright." Kai watched him go into his bedroom and close the door, knowing – somehow – that he'd been forgiven without being told. And he felt lighter and more free than he'd ever felt before because of it.

Maybe things would be okay after all between himself and his dragon.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** I had to cut it short here because it was just getting too long and I was getting sick of typing. _sheepish grin_ So now Tyson (and all of you readers) know what happened to Kai – mostly. But I guess the question remains…what about Tyson? Uh…actually, don't get all excited about some big plot twist or anything, because there isn't one, really. However, stay tuned for more! Finding out stuff is always good reading, right? **Please R/R!**


	7. Back To You

**Authoress' Notes:** Things may seem like they're going pretty fast, and that's deliberate. The whole point of this was started around me wondering 'what if?' – what if Gramps died, what if Kai disappeared then reappeared, what if everyone went to university and had a reunion of sorts, etc. Because I intended for this to be a small romance-type fic that revolved around these kinds of questions…hence the speed of the plot. _shrugs_ Call it an experiment.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, adult language, angst, & probable lemons. Specific warnings will be given each chapter if relevant.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or anything else to do with it. I do not own any of the songs from which I borrowed to make chapter titles. They belong to whomever they belong to (which isn't me!). I own only the OCs that will appear in this fic.

**Pairings:** TyKa, Rei / Mariah, Max , Kenny/Hilary, Tala , others TBA.

* * *

**Chapter 06: Back To You**

"Oomph!"

Tyson let out a huge sigh as he flopped down onto the couch, his book bag sliding to the floor unnoticed by its owner with a _thunk_. Kai looked up from his own pile of books and notes on the other side of the coffee table and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Long, boring day." The bluenette responded. "And for all that boredom I get more homework than I've ever had in my entire _life_. I had no idea university was so…so…"

"Intensive." Kai provided, rolling his eyes and returning to his own studies. He'd heard this complaint many times before.

"Yeah. Intensive. Maybe I should reconsider my major."

"Tyson, what else would you take? You want to be a teacher, right?" Kai put his pen down and regarded the other teen steadily.

"Yes."

"Then you'd still need to major in _something_. So if not English, then what?"

"I don't know!" Tyson growled in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not very good at any of the sciences…well, maybe chemistry. But I hate math anyway, and I'm not interested in knowing as much about computers as Kenny is." He tried to think of all the subjects in school he might consider teaching. "Gym class? Or…"

"What about history, or maybe a language teacher?" Kai suggested. "You seem to pick up other languages fairly easily."

"I suppose. I don't know. I have to think about it anyway. Besides, this year's classes are all general sorts of things so it isn't like I'm wasting a year if I do decide to switch majors."

"There is that." Kai nodded and picked up his pen again. "Don't worry about it, Kinomiya. You have all the time in the world to choose something."

"Yeah." Tyson sighed again and got up, wandering to the kitchen to get something to drink.

It was nearly the middle of October, and midterm exams were right around the corner. Studying absorbed much of their time these days. Still, Kai kept a watchful eye on his roommate, looking for signs of continued depression. Fortunately, however, Tyson seemed to have begun to return to his cheerful self – maybe not _as_ energetic or talkative as he had been, but that Kai equated with the bluenette maturing rather than his depressed state.

Tyson, though he didn't mention to Kai or his friends that he even suffered from them, noticed his panic attacks had become less frequent and less intense. He attributed it to Kai's presence, of course, especially when the panic attacks did occur it was usually because he couldn't find Kai anywhere. It was just taking some time to get used to the fact that Kai was around, but also that he wasn't leaving. He had promised to stay, and as much as Tyson wanted to believe him – and in a way, he did – it was still taking him time to get used to it and fully believe Kai meant it.

And he still had yet to tell Kai about Gramps.

The phoenix hadn't asked, despite the burning curiosity. It was mostly because he decided that he trusted Tyson to tell him about whatever had been bothering him when the dragon was ready to tell.

Setting a can of soda in front of Kai, Tyson flopped down on the floor with his own soda, across the table from his roommate, and opened his book bag to pull out his books.

"Thanks." Kai said, not looking up from his textbook.

"What are you studying?"

"Sociology."

"Huh."

Kai glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just can't see how interesting people's minds are. There's too much I'd rather not know."

"That's psychology, Kinomiya." He rolled his eyes and flipped a page.

"Whatever. I would have pictured you as more of a math or science person."

"It is – sort of. My advisor said I have to take a certain amount of pure science or social science credits for my degree. I prefer literature to science, but if I have to, I'll take it."

Tyson made a face. "Yeah, they told me the same thing."

"Kinomiya?"

"Yeah, Kai?"

"I'm trying to study. Be quiet."

"Sorry."

* * *

A week and a half later, Kai came home just after noon to find the apartment uninhabited. 

"Tyson? You around?" He called, slipping off his shoes and going to the kitchen. There was no answer, but he found a note pinned to the cork message board next to the telephone.

"'_Kai_,'" it read, "'_Gone__ to write my last midterm. Sorry about leaving my stuff all over the living room. I was going to be late. Will clean up when I get back. Tyson.'"_

Shrugging, the crimson eyed teen checked their voice mail (finding one from Max reminding them that they had plans for the evening), then made his way to the living room to watch TV and give his tired brain a rest now that he was done his own midterms.

He stopped and place his hands on his hips, staring at the whirlwind disaster the bluenette had left behind.

"Kinomiya…you had _better_ clean all this up." Kai sighed and shoved a pile of books off the couch so he could at least sit down. Then he had to dig around to find the remote for the TV.

As he was stacking books next to the coffee table and shuffling papers aside in his search, he came across a small, leather-bound book that was out of place with the rest of the texts and notebooks and papers. He picked it up, not really thinking anything of it, and flipped it open to see what it was.

The page he saw first was in Tyson's handwriting – in Japanese. Intrigued, he read the first few lines, eyes widening as he realized it was a journal – Tyson's journal.

"'_…I graduated today – with honours, no less. I know a lot of people weren't expecting that, but it happened_.'" Kai read aloud. He had to smile a little because what Tyson had written was certainly true – though Kai had learned almost immediately not to underestimate the dragon. Having found something infinitely more interesting than the TV, Kai settled down and flipped to the beginning of the book to read.

His conscious told him he was seriously invading his roommate's privacy like this, but logic also told him Tyson would never have left something so personal where anyone could find it – if there _was_ anything in it he didn't want people to know.

Okay, so he was trying to justify it to himself. Still, he flipped through it, skimming past entries made during the last World Championships, and from times where he'd still been around.

He finally came to a page dated to just before the one he'd first opened it to. He blinked, realizing it was more of a letter than anything else. The first part of it made him frown and his heart tighten in his chest.

_Today was the day of the funeral. I stood with Dad and Hiro as words were said and people cried and left flowers for Gramps_.

"My God. Oh, Tyson…" Kai had to close his eyes and just breathe for a moment. Now he knew, and even though it hadn't been his fault that he couldn't have been right there for the one person in his life he wanted to be with, he felt more than just a little guilty. Opening his eyes, he continued to read.

_But what I really needed was **you**, Kai. If I knew where you were, I'd have gladly begged for you to come here and…I don't know, exactly, but just your presence would have been a balm. I don't know where you are or what you've been doing all this time, but Gods, Kai…I miss you. I miss the other guys a lot, but you…it's always you._

Kai's throat felt thick and he swallowed hard. His conscious, by now, was screaming at him but he couldn't put the journal down.

Especially when he read the one line that glared off the page more brightly than any of the others.

_You'll never know how much I love you, Kai._

Heart pounding, his breathing heavy and fast, the dual-haired teen abruptly shut the book and clutched it desperately. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be true.

"He…loves me?" Kai whispered to himself in a strange voice, so absorbed and preoccupied that he didn't hear the door open or someone come up behind him.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Kai turned around so fast the room spun a bit. Tyson stood there, tired-looking, and staring at the book still gripped in Kai's hands, paling with every second in the silence.

"Tyson…I…you left it sitting out…I…"

"My journal." Tyson stepped forward and snatched the book from Kai's unresisting hands. "You read it! How could you…" he paused and a look of pure horror passed over his face. "Oh gods…oh my god…I…you…" he stuttered in shame, backing away slowly.

Kai leapt off the couch and hurried around it to catch the dragon before he could run away. "_Wait!_ Please wait a minute, Tyson!" He caught him by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. "Please…just…"

Tyson shook his head frantically, struggling against Kai's hold. "Let me go!"

"No way." Kai wrapped both his arms around Tyson and held on tightly. Despite the panic rushing through him at the situation, he knew one thing with absolute certainty.

He was never letting go of Tyson again.

Startled, Tyson froze, trembling slightly.

"I can't let you go, Tyson. I don't _want_ to let go. I'm sorry I read your journal like that. It was an invasion and I am truly sorry for that. But…"

"Don't! Just don't bother!" Tyson resumed trying to wriggle out of Kai's arms, futile as the effort was. "You read the truth and now that…you know how I…hate me all you want, Kai but _let_…_me_…_go_. Please!"

"I can't! I don't hate you, Tyson!" Kai cupped Tyson's face in his hands and forced the bluenette to look him in the eyes. "Look at me and listen! I do not hate you. I could never, ever feel that way for you because I love you. Do you hear me? _I love you_."

Tyson stared at him in disbelief and shock, frozen in place. Kai dropped his hands slowly back to the bluenette's shoulders, this time holding on gently as he searched Tyson's silvery blue eyes, shiny with tears, for a response.

"Kinomiya?" He asked tentatively, suddenly very unsure and afraid. "Tyson? Say something. Anything! Please?"

"You…for real? You're not just…I don't know…saying that?" The younger blader croaked hoarsely. If Kai started laughing and said it was all a joke now, he was going to throw himself off the balcony because he just couldn't take it. To his surprise, a deep blush bloomed on Kai's cheeks and the older blader looked away, unable to meet his penetrating gaze. "You're serious. You really do love me…"

"Of course I do. How could I not?" Kai managed to murmur, retracting his hands and stuffing them in his pants' pockets. He gave Tyson an awkward smile and a quick glance. "I…I hope you haven't…changed your mind since you wrote that."

He'd forgotten he was holding the journal still. Tyson looked down at it for a moment, then threw it in the general direction of his books, not caring where it landed. He stepped up close to Kai until they were toe-to-toe and there was mere centimetres separating them. Through his blue-black bangs he looked up at Kai, heart pounding in his ears.

"No. I haven't 'changed my mind,' as you put it. I really do love you, Kai Hiwatari. With all my heart…"

Kai closed his eyes against a dizzying wave of relief and a flood of what he could only describe as joy. When he opened them again, he was smiling, and Tyson smiled back – his old smile that Kai hadn't seen for so long and that he loved very much.

That smile turned to a grin and a laugh bubbled up out of Tyson as he threw his arms around Kai's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Kai wound his arms around Tyson's waist in return immediately and held him as close as he could.

"God, Tyson. I wasn't sure I'd ever have been able to tell you. I wanted to, so many times, but I just…couldn't." Kai said quietly, burying his face in Tyson's hair.

The dragon's arms tightened. "Me, too, Kai. Me, too." He held on a minute longer than pulled away reluctantly, giving Kai a mock-scowl. "Still, I can't believe you read my journal! You're a snoop!"

Embarrassed, Kai frowned and blushed again – which Tyson thought was absolutely adorable. "I said I was sorry, Tyson. If you don't want people to read stuff like that, then don't leave it lying around."

Punching Kai lightly on the shoulder, Tyson rolled his eyes. "Oh, relax. You know I wouldn't have if I hadn't been in a hurry when I left." He winked and grinned again at Kai's exasperated growl. "But I can forgive you."

"You're such a moron." Kai sighed, with no heat to his words. Tyson tilted his head to look up at him again with a tiny smile on hi face, and it was suddenly as if a magnet was drawing Kai closer. He leaned down, his lips hovering just above the bluenette's – so close they could feel each other's breaths.

The air grew charged and in the near silence all they could hear was the sound of their heartbeats pounding and their breathing becoming ragged. Eyes sliding closed, Tyson raised his mouth a little more to meet Kai's as the dual-haired teen dipped his head further. Their lips collided in their first kiss, trembling, at first too hard, and then not hard enough. Tyson raised his arms again, one curling around Kai's neck while the other slid his fingers through Kai's hair and suddenly the kiss was just perfect.

Kai made a noise deep in his throat and angled his head just a little, enough that the kiss deepened, his body flushing as heat poured over them both. Tyson groaned and as his lips parted, Kai took the opportunity to flick his tongue over the full, pouty bottom lip and nibble on it, shuddering at the taste of his beloved dragon after years of dreams and wondering. Clutching at Kai's shoulder and fingers fisting in his hair, Tyson opened his mouth fully in invitation, letting Kai inside to explore and entice. Hesitantly, he met Kai's tongue with his own and felt his knees grow weak and shaky, his head going pleasantly fuzzy and kind of dizzy – though that could have been from lack of oxygen as much as the kiss.

Out of nowhere, the phone began to ring, and it made both of them jump, startled. They broke apart and stared at the phone, blinking numbly for a minute until their brains began functioning again. Tyson laughed, grinning and blushing at his phoenix wryly.

"Ah…shall I get that or do you want to?"

Kai coughed, a swath of red painting across the bridge of his nose. "Uh…it's probably Max. He left a voice mail earlier. You can answer it."

Tyson snickered, feeling on top of the world at the moment, and just a little bit giddy, too. He ran to the kitchen and snatched up the phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tyson! Are you done exams, too?" It wasn't Max, but Hilary.

"You bet! Are you and Kenny done, too?"

"Yep! I was just calling to remind you and Kai that we're all going out tonight, so you'd better get started on deciding what to wear."

Rolling his eyes, Tyson turned and made a face at Kai, who crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"Yeah, right, Hil. I'm not a fashion diva like _someone_ I could name."

"Oh really?" The brunette's tone was heavy on the sarcasm. "I seem to remember standing in the dojo for nearly twenty minutes waiting for you and Kenny to hurry up and get dressed for the grad party. And then there was the time we…"

"Alright, already! Point made. I'll start right away, Hilary. Go kiss Kenny or something."

He heard her laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I will. See you later, Tyson."

"Yeah, yeah."

He hung up and blew out an annoyed huff of air. "She drives me nuts."

"'Fashion diva,' huh?" Kai smirked, eyes travelling down Tyson's body then up again appraisingly at an indecently slow rate. The bluenette blushed hard and planted his hands on his hips.

"Stop that! You've got this look on your face that's kind of scary."

"Oh?" Kai mused, lazily stalking toward him with gleaming crimson eyes fixed firmly on Tyson's wary blue ones. He got closer and licked his lips. "What sort of look?"

Tyson shivered and looked up at him, returning the gaze steadily.

"Hungry." He responded huskily. Kai nodded, one arm encircling Tyson around the waist while the other hand grasped the back of Tyson's head, fingers tunnelling through his hair to do so, as he pulled his dragon in, pressing the fronts of their bodies together forcefully. It stole Tyson's breath and his hands came up to grip Kai's muscular upper arms just before Kai captured his mouth once again in a kiss that scorched. This time it wasn't slow, or careful, or exploring. This time it was passion, heat, need…lust.

But under that burning intensity that was igniting their blood and pooling at their cores, both could still feel the other's love like tangible threads woven in amongst the rest of their emotions and the chaotic sensations rushing through them. The moment just felt so good, so perfect, so _right_, it didn't seem possible that there had ever been a time where they _hadn't_ felt like this.

Once he was sure Tyson was completely mush in his arms, Kai slowly wound down the kiss and separated enough to rest his forehead against the bluenette's while he sucked in much needed oxygen.

"Uh, wow." Tyson managed to say, smoothing his hands up over Kai's shoulders to curl his arms around his neck. "That was intense."

"Hmm…I have wanted to do that for a very long time." The phoenix responded, smiling to himself. "Keeping my hands off you now is going to be hard."

"Heh." Tyson chuckled. "You're always up to a challenge, Kai. But I don't mind if you give in to the urge."

"Tease." Kai kissed him on the cheek and let him go. "I'll go shower while you clean up your mess in the living room, okay?"

"Sure."

Tyson watched Kai walk into his bedroom and close the door, admiring the view. Because, after all this time, he was finally _his_.

* * *

After nearly an hour of cleaning, the apartment was spotless. Kai had merely sat back and watched the bluenette go off on a cleaning frenzy, especially after he'd gotten this look that said, "Stay out of my way or meet the wrong end of my mop." 

Collapsing next to his boyfriend on the couch, Tyson heaved a sigh of relief and contentment.

"What in the world brought that on?" Kai asked, a barely concealed laugh in his voice.

"Well, I was picking up stuff anyway, and since we haven't really cleaned much since before midterms started, I figured it was as good a time as any to do it all. Now we don't have to worry about it for a while."

"Uh huh. And now that you've worn yourself out, you won't want to do much tonight, will you?"

"I'm not _that_ tired." Tyson gave him an arch look and suddenly smirked, getting onto his knees and crawling onto Kai's lap to drape his arms around the dual-haired blader's shoulders.

Kai blinked at him. "What are you doing?" There was agleam in Tyson's stormy blue eyes that made him wary.

"Nothing." Was the innocent reply. Tyson smiled and gave him a small, quick kiss on the mouth. "I love you."

Experiencing a strange melting sensation, Kai smiled back, crimson eyes softening. "I love you, too, Tyson. Even when you are being weird."

Tyson stuck out his tongue. "Jerk." He reached up and ran his fingers through Kai's lighter-shaded locks absently. "You smell good. New cologne?"

"No. New shampoo." Kai let his hands rest on Tyson's hips, slowly rubbing back and forth over them. "You're all sweaty from running around cleaning."

"I'll shower soon. I just wanted to sit with you for a bit."

Kai slipped his arms around the dragon's waist and pulled him closer to snuggle against his chest. "Stay as long as you like, love." He murmured into Tyson's hair, his head tucked under Kai's chin.

Pleased, Tyson made a contented noise and closed his eyes, listening to Kai's strong heartbeat.

"Hey, Tyson?" Kai broke the silence after a few moments.

"Hmm?" The bluenette inquired lazily.

"About your journal…"

"What?" Tyson looked up at him. "Don't worry about it, Kai. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"No, not that. I just…when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you I loved you?" Tyson frowned, confused. "I don't know. If the opportunity came up, I suppose. Which it did…"

"Well, yes… but I didn't mean that. I meant…about Gramps."

Tyson stiffened, sucking in a breath and letting it out slowly. Kai tightened his arms around his boyfriend, not wanting to let him run away – just in case he tried.

"I..I was _going_ to, Kai. I mean, it wasn't like I was deliberately keeping it a secret. And…actually, I thought one of the others would have told you by now." Tyson finally said, relaxing and staring off across the room at nothing as he spoke. "I also didn't really know _how_ to tell you. I wasn't sure what sort of reaction to expect."

"The others all seem to think it wasn't their place to tell me anything. They've been all cryptic and secretive since I got back." Kai scowled at the thought. "That drives me crazy. As for the rest, Tyson, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Well, you hated Voltaire, after all, so I guess I thought…I don't know, really." Tyson sighed, leaning his head against Kai's shoulder again wearily. "It wasn't that rational a concern, I suppose."

Kai kissed him on the forehead lingeringly. "Maybe not." He agreed. "But it's understandable, Tyson. I'm so sorry, though. I know how much he meant to you."

Tyson turned his face into Kai's chest, sniffling. "Thank you." He whispered. "But you're here with me now, and that's all that matters. I've been trying to get on with my life, like Gramps would have wanted me to."

"Yes. And he'd be so proud of you."

Tyson smiled a little and nodded, silence falling over them once more.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** There's not much more to _Endure_, I'm sad to say. This fic is beginning to run dry on me. It happens. _sighs_ But stay tuned for what's left! Don't miss it! **Please R/R!**


End file.
